


The World's Longest, Latest, Most Drawn-out Kinktober (2019)

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bondage, Cockwarming, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Food Play, Formalwear, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lactation, Lapdance, Lingerie, Masturbation, Medical Play, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: My attempt at participating in Kinktober, starring everyone's favorite good boy/cannibal, Bubba Sawyer.





	1. Introduction

This will be my attempt at participating in Kinktober, 2019 (working from the prompt list on Tumblr), starring everybody's favorite good boy/cannibal, Bubba Sawyer.  
  
I'm too busy to post daily (and I simply can't write that fast!) so this is going to drag on WAY past October (plus I'm still working on my story that actually has a plot). But it sounds like a fun thing to try, especially since there are several kinks that I would not write otherwise. While I'm cool with most of these topics, there are some exceptions and it'll be interesting to see if I can write an activity that personally doesn't turn me on in a (hopefully) sexy way. It might also be a challenge to keep the chapters short and to-the-point, since I sometimes end up rambling on or trying to work in _some_ sort of storyline somehow. I'm going to _try_ and treat these more like quick practice sketches rather than finely detailed illustrations.  
My goal is to post at least once a week, but I can't guarantee that. It all depends on how time and inspiration come together.  
Here is my planned itinerary of what you filthy Bubba-lovers like myself have to look forward to (or avoid, lol)! I did cheat a tiny bit by moving a theme around here and there if the only options on certain days _really_ repulsed me or if I just couldn't imagine Bubba being willing to do them (such as humiliate or hurt his partner or wanting to be humiliated or hurt himself) Or, conversely, if there was something that I really _wanted_ to write that doubled-up on certain days, I included it anyway. :) And this list might still be subject to change if inspiration simply won't come. 

Day 1 - Face-sitting

Day 2 - Medical Play

Day 3 - Cockwarming

Day 4 - Lapdances

Day 5 - Mirror Sex

Day 6 - Biting

Day 7 - Praise-kink

Day 8 - Hair Pulling

Day 9 - Masturbation

Day 10 - Striptease

Day 11 - Pet Play

Day 12 - Massage 

Day 13 - Deep-throating

Day 14 - Food play

Day 15 - Thigh-fucking

Day 16 - Shower/Bath

Day 17 - Blood/Gore

Day 18 - Bondage

Day 19 - Formal wear

Day 20 - Dirty talk

Day 21 - Sleepy Sex

Day 22 - Handjobs

Day 23 - Size difference

Day 24 - Nipple play 

Day 25 - Creampie

Day 26 - Lactation

Day 27 - Against a wall

Day 28 - Lingerie

Day 29 - Object Insertion

Day 30 - Body worship

Day 31 - Rimming/pegging

I hope you'll stop by to see Bubba's latest adventure in the bedroom (assuming I've managed to write one that week...)


	2. Day 1 - Going for a Ride (Face Sitting)

“Fuck, Bubba!” you gasp, and his muffled squeal drifts up from beneath you in response. You’re sitting astride his unmasked face with his tongue so deep in your pussy it feels like he’s licking your cervix, and your thighs quiver when he grips your ass more tightly and pulls you forward and down to grind your clit harder against his nose. In the back of your mind you vaguely wonder how he’s able to breathe as he snorts and grunts like a pig with its snout in the mud, but you’re not about to interrupt him in order to ask. _Somehow_ he’s managing not to suffocate… or else he _is_ suffocating but likes it. Regardless of which is the case, having you ride his face seems to be one of his favorite activities now and you’re definitely not complaining. Even if his plump, soft lips and wriggling tongue _didn’t_ send you straight into bliss numerous times at record speed, you could never deny him when he looks so damn cute every time he lays down on his back and urges you up towards his face by your hips, his big brown eyes wide and pleading and a little bit shy, begging for you to let him lose himself in your slick heat.

“You’re so good… so good, Bubba,” you moan, feeling his mouth open wide like a python before clamping back down onto your mound, the little points of his teeth stopping just short of causing you pain. You feel his jaw working, almost as if he’s mimicking chewing, mimicking eating your flesh like the people who end up on the dinner table and you shudder, drawing an open-mouthed groan from your lover beneath you. His tongue flicks out repeatedly, snakelike and fast, targeting your clit like a heat-seeking missile as you squirm on his face, digging your fingers in his wavy black hair to hang on for dear life. He moans again at that, smashing his face against your cunt as if he’s trying to crawl inside and back to the womb, back to where it’s safe and warm and he feels protected. Back to where there was nothing to fear and all of his needs were met: comfort, nourishment, and pleasure. You’ve read before that baby boys get erections in utero, a purely physiological response, and even though you’re currently facing away from his body and can’t see, you know for a fact that he’s sporting one right now. Going down on you always gets him hard, though to be fair, sometimes even something as simple as a playful wink from across the room can get him hard as well. But again, you’re not complaining.

“B-bubbah…” you whimper as you feel your third climax of the evening steadily building, and you grind yourself down on him harder still, muffling his squeals even more. You’ve learned by now that he’s tough enough to take it, and that if he _does_ need to breathe he’s more than capable of lifting you up for a second or two to suck in some air, treating you to a glimpse of his face at the same time: blushing and shiny like someone took a plant mister to a cherry. He can tell you’re getting close and he pulls out all the stops, spreading your cheeks with his hands to try and jut his chin in-between them, getting as close to wearing you like a mask as he can without flaying the skin from your face. Everything between your legs feels so swollen and wet, so slippery and soft that you can’t tell where you end and where his mouth begins anymore. You feel like a tenderized steak, kneaded and massaged by his tongue and marinated in your own sex and his spit, and he’s devouring you with just as much relish as he does his dinner. Moreso, in fact, for to the best of your knowledge a good steak has never gotten him thrusting his hips up against nothing, seeking some sort of friction to relieve his aching, twitching length.

You scream your release and he squeals in delight, slurping up your juices as you clench and gush around his tongue. He at last can’t ignore his own need anymore, and one of his hands leaves your ass and you know that he’s touching himself. That thought only draws out your climax even longer, and you reach down to rub your clit when Bubba’s mouth finally stutters and his squeals become higher and sharper like a piglet in pain. Most of his cum lands on his stomach, but you feel a few spurts hit your lower back and ooze down, warm and thick and slow. You lift yourself up slightly when it’s too much to take, but you don’t move all the way off quite yet - Bubba likes to keep you there for just a bit longer so he can lick you clean and dry, like an ice cream sundae he doesn’t want to waste a single bit of. His hand returns to your hip to hold you in place but he’s gentle in this task, lapping slowly and softly, taking care not to overstimulate your sensitive flesh.

“That was _amazing_, honey,” you praise him, pressing a little kiss on his cherry-red face when he at last lets you go and you flop down beside him, and he squeals happily in reply. You’d always wanted to learn how to ride horses, but it doesn’t feel like such an urgent goal anymore. You’ve already got the best ride in Texas.


	3. Day 2 - House Call (Medical Play)

“What happened?” you ask when Bubba comes limping into the house one afternoon. He makes his way unsteadily to the living room to sit down on the bone-adorned sofa and you hurry to his side, deeply concerned. He whimpers a bit as he points to his left foot, then babbles something in a pitiful tone that you can almost, sort of understand. His speech is still severely impaired, but he’s making progress in his therapy with your guidance and you’re getting better and better at deciphering what he’s trying to say.

_“I hurt my ankle. I saw a big snake in the yard, and snakes are good for eating so I tried to kill it for dinner, but I had to chase it and then I tripped and hurt my ankle.”_ he whines as you kneel on the floor in front of him. It was bad enough that dinner got away, and tripping over that rock made it even worse. But at least no one was around to witness his embarrassing stumble and bedraggled return home.

You gingerly roll his pant leg up to his calf and he lets you, but he makes a pathetic noise when you lightly wrap your hands around the leather of his cowboy boot. “Honey, we’ve got to get your boot off so I can see how bad it is. Here,” you say, then drag a fur-covered ottoman over. He whimpers some more as you urge him to lift his leg to rest on top of it, then you pull his boot off as carefully as you can. His slightly-grimy sock follows, and you try to ignore the whiff of his sweaty foot as you toss it aside. He’s definitely due for a bath, but you focus on his injury rather than his hygiene, gently prodding his ankle as he continues to whimper. It’s a tiny bit puffy, but doesn’t seem serious - especially since he was able to walk all the way from outside to the living room. You know that Bubba is tough, but surely if it was broken or seriously sprained he would be in much more pain right now. Plus he appears to bashfully enjoy it when you fuss over him, so it seems quite likely that he’s playing up his discomfort just a bit to bask in more of your tender sympathy. You can’t say you blame him - you’re pretty sure that no one has ever fussed over him in a loving way until you came along.

You take his ankle in hand and test the range of motion, rotating it ever-so-slightly in each direction. He whines, but doesn’t yelp or tense up in pain and that confirms it - it’s not a serious injury. If it was, you would do your best to treat your lover, or even try to convince him to take off the mask that he’s so dependent on to drive him in his brother’s old truck to the medical clinic in town. Or, if it was truly dire, to the hospital several towns over. But fortunately it is not, and that fact gives birth to a slightly-naughty idea in your mind. Poor Bubba looks like he’s feeling quite sorry for himself, but you’re pretty sure you know a way to take his mind off his injury.

“I think it’s okay, I think you just twisted it a bit.” you reassure him, and he sighs unhappily but nods. “But you still definitely need medical attention,” you continue in a mock-serious tone, and Bubba looks slightly alarmed. “We need to get you healed up as soon as possible, and I know just what to do,” you continue and his expression relaxes, but then turns to confusion when you say, “Let the nurse take care of you, Mr. Sawyer.”

Bubba is feeling just as confused as he looks. Why did you call him _‘Mr. Sawyer’_? And since when are you a nurse? He sits there completely perplexed as you instruct him to stay where he is while you go to the kitchen for ice. When you return you place the towel-wrapped ice on his ankle and he hisses a bit, but before long the cold begins to ease the pain.

“There we go, that should help the swelling go down. But we still need to do a full examination, just to make sure there are no other ailments that need treatment.” you say firmly as you straighten up, and although Bubba has no idea what an _‘ailment’_ is, if you say he needs an examination then he believes it. He waits nervously for whatever you’re going to do.

“First I’ll need to palpate your entire body to check for other injuries.” you say with a touch of mischievousness that unfortunately flies right over his head, the poor thing. Bubba nods obediently - hoping that being _‘palpated’_ doesn’t hurt - and holds perfectly still while you pat and squeeze your hands along each of his arms right down to his hands, then caress each of his fingers rather sensually. “Does it hurt when I do this, Mr. Sawyer?” you ask.

_“No, it’s okay, my hands don’t hurt,”_ he replies, once again wondering why you’re calling him that. But he doesn’t get to dwell on it for long, because then you gently palpate his neck and say yet another thing that he doesn’t understand:

“Hmm, no swollen or hard lymph nodes, that’s a good thing.”He has no idea what _‘lymph nodes’_ are, but you said they were good so he’s relieved. You can tell that he still doesn’t have a clue that you’re trying to play with him, so you try to be a bit more obvious. “There’s only one part of you that we want hard, isn’t there, Mr. Sawyer?” you say teasingly, but his slightly-puzzled expression doesn’t change. Oh Bubba… so sweet, but not the quickest to catch on. You keep groping him from his neck to his shoulders, then place your hand over his heart. “Good strong heartbeat, nice and steady. But I think we need to get it pumping a bit faster just to make sure it’s in good working order.” Then without warning, you pinch both of his nipples between your fingers.

Bubba squeaks in surprise, and sure enough his heart starts beating quicker when you rub your thumbs over his nipples through his rather-worn work shirt till they stiffen beneath your touch. “These definitely feel good, don’t they?” you coo and he nods, then his breath catches when your hands travel farther down his body. You gently press your fingertips into the squish of his belly, and he squeaks again when you rest your palm over his crotch. “This feels nice and healthy as well. Does it hurt when I do this, Mr. Sawyer?” you smirk, giving him a little squeeze, and he suddenly gets it. You’re playing, and he might be about to get lucky.

“Uh-uh,” he shakes his head, hoping you’ll keep touching him as the first stirrings of arousal make his dick start to twitch in his pants. You can tell by the look on his face that he’s caught on, which will make teasing him fun rather than mean. Besides, the longer you can keep his mind off his ankle, the better.

“I think we’d better take your temperature,” you say, and you have to work hard not to giggle at the way his face falls in disappointment and confusion when you pull your hand away from his crotch. You bring it to his still-masked forehead, pushing back the dark curls of a long-dead man’s hair to rest your palm against the leathery skin. You can’t tell what Bubba’s temperature is through the mask, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that he now appears to be focused completely on you rather than his ankle. “Now open your mouth and say _‘ahh’_, you instruct and he does so. He doesn’t know why you want him to do this, what looking at his tongue and down his throat has to do with his ankle, but maybe if he does exactly as you say you’ll get back to where he wants you that much quicker. Next you peer into his ears and eyes, directing him to follow your finger with his gaze as you move it in front of his face, and he’s starting to worry that maybe he’s not going to get lucky right now after all. Maybe you really _were_ just checking to make sure his dick wasn’t hurt, and he almost wants to hit himself in his own crotch to make you pay attention to him there some more.

“Everything seems to be in order,” you say as if you’re finished with the exam, and his shoulders slump because it seems like you aren’t going to touch him anymore… but then he perks right back up when you tell him to remove his shirt. “You spend a lot of time in the sun, so it’s important to do a full skin check.” Bubba doesn’t know or care what being in the sun has to do with anything - he’s too busy unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he can. You run your hands all over his bare torso from his shoulders to just above the waistband of his pants, taking note of each little freckle and mole and the dark curls of hair covering his belly and chest. His heart rate has sped up even more, as has his breathing, and by now his erection is poking hard against the fabric, a small wet spot spreading from the tip. You’ll examine that soon enough, you smirk to yourself.

“Now I’m going to listen to your lungs,” you inform him once your mock skin check is done, and when you lean down to press your ear against his chest he can’t hold back any longer. He reaches for your head to start caressing your hair, but before he can tangle his fingers in too deeply you pull away. “This is strictly a professional visit, Mr. Sawyer. I need you to behave and keep your hands to yourself or else you’ll need to see a different nurse. Is that what you want?” you say sternly, and he pulls his hands away and shakes his head with an epic pout, looking much like a toddler who’s had his favorite toy confiscated. He’s frustrated, but at the same time he’s aroused. He hates to admit it, but sometimes it really _is_ better when you draw things out and take it more slowly... but this is not one of those moments and he whines as pathetically as he knows how, hoping to convince you to take pity on him… but unfortunately you seem completely unmoved as your ear returns to his chest. He struggles to obey you and keep his hands to himself, and his ankle is the furthest thing from his mind. Now all he can think about is your breath against his skin and the way his dick is throbbing uncomfortably within the too-tight confines of his pants. Why are you being so mean? Who cares about his skin or his lungs when other parts of him are in dire need of attention? He starts whining again, but this time there’s a little edge of impatience to it and you’re proud of him. He’s naturally submissive and it’s cute, but oh, how fun it is when he gets worked-up enough to start taking the reins. You decide to indulge him before he snaps and does something to hurt his already-tender ankle.

“Why don’t you show me where it hurts, Mr. Sawyer? Show me what you need me to touch and make feel better.” you say, sitting down beside him.

_Finally_, he thinks to himself, and he immediately grabs both of your hands and places them on the bulge between his legs, praying that you’ll get the hint and stop teasing him.

“Oh dear, now we can’t have that, can we? Let’s see what I can do to help.” you smirk and he licks his teeth in anticipation, then grunts when you unfasten his pants and pull his straining cock free and begin stroking. “It’s very important for a man your age to ejaculate regularly. At least once a day, at a minimum, to stay healthy. When is the last time you ejaculated, Mr. Sawyer?”

Bubba is quite distracted right now, but even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t know what that word means. If his brain wasn’t so fuzzy he would take a moment to be impressed yet again by how smart you are, by how many fancy words you know. Based on what you’re currently doing, he _thinks_ you might be asking about the last time he came - or _‘busted’ a nut’_, as Nubbins called it. Bubba never cared much for that phrase, because it sounds painful when the experience is anything but. _“Uh… this morning?”_ he babbles his best guess, for you had indeed treated him to a handjob just as delicious as the one you’re giving him right now before rolling out of bed in the morning.

“I’m glad to hear that,” you smirk, “It’s vital for a man in the peak of his sexual prime like yourself to have frequent orgasms. It’s a good thing you came into the clinic to see me for treatment. If you’d waited much longer you might have had to see the doctor instead of the nurse.”

At this point Bubba is barely registering your words, he’s too engulfed by the pleasure of your hands wrapped around his shaft, tugging at his cock with somewhat loose, teasing pulls. Copious pre-cum oozes from his slit and you lightly rub it all over the head with your palm, as if you were buffing a newly-waxed car. _“I like… the nurse…”_ he gasps when you squeeze a bit tighter. His own hands are clutching his thighs in a white-knuckled grip, pressure building in his loins as a tiny trickle of drool escapes from the corner of his panting mouth.

“Are you starting to feel better?” you ask.

“Uh… huh, huh…” he huffs and you feel his dick throb harder, balls pulled tight and on the edge of release.

“You’re being such a good patient right now, Mr. Sawyer. So good.”Your praise gives him that last little push over the cliff, and he grunts and squeals as he semen shoots out. You quickly place one hand over the tip of his cock to keep it from flying everywhere - his ejaculations are just as strong as the rest of him.

You ease up your touch as he starts to come down, resting his softening length in your palm before tucking him back into his pants. “How do you feel, Mr. Sawyer? Do you feel better now?” you can help but keep the teasing tone out of your voice.

“Uh huh. Good.” he replies, still a bit short of breath but looking very satisfied. By now the ice on his ankle is nearly melted, water now soaking into the ottoman but Bubba couldn’t care less. He might as well not even have an ankle for how little he cares.

“You are an excellent patient, I’m sorry I don’t have a sticker or lollipop for you for completing your treatment so well. But I hope you’ll come see me whenever you need to ejaculate. We need to keep you nice and healthy.”

Bubba grins when you at last lean in for a kiss. _“That’s okay, I don’t need a sticker or lollipop, I’ll still come see you all the time when I need to emacujlate,” _he says happily, doing his best to repeat that fancy word. He likes stickers and lollipops, but he likes orgasms better. If this is what happens when he gets an _‘owie’_ \- as Grandma called them - or _‘fucks himself up good’_ \- as Drayton says - then he’s _definitely_ going to have to make sure you’re aware of every bump and bruise he sustains, no matter how small.


	4. Day 3 - Texas Toasty (Cockwarming)

Bubba adds another log to the fireplace and pokes at the embers, orange and red sparks flaring up against the brick as you watch him from the sofa-bed. He looks tired, his shoulders slumped and his movements slow. It was a long, hard day today, and though Bubba is the strongest man you have ever known with stamina to match, even he gets worn out from time to time.

“Come to bed, honeybear,” you murmur as he sets the fireplace poker aside and turns towards you. You can’t see his face with the firelight behind him, his bulk blocking more and more of its light as he shambles towards sofa-bed. You pull back the cowhide and blanket and he crawls underneath them, the worn-out mattress sagging under his weight. He sighs and his arm goes around you at once, and you snuggle in closer. It’s been a particularly cold winter and tonight’s no exception, and while you dislike the cold in general it’s much nicer to cuddle with your big, warm, teddy bear of a man when it isn’t 100 degrees outside with humidity to match.

You can feel the weariness in his body, heavy and thick, and he doesn’t even have the energy to hug and pat you as much as he usually does… nor does he initiate sex. Though to be fair, Bubba rarely initiates sex outright. But he does give you clues in his own way when he wants it: soft nuzzles and shy piglet squeals, big hands wandering lower till he’s squeezing your hip. But tonight there is no squealing, no squeezing your hip, only a few little nuzzles against your hair and a low, quiet squawk that you know means, _“Goodnight.”_

_“Damn it,”_ you curse inwardly. While his heat spooned behind you feels so comforting, you’d been hoping for a vigorous roll in the sack to really get your blood pumping. You’d been chilly all day as you worked in the drafty old house, cleaning splatters of blood from the floor and walls in the butchering room and doing the laundry with the ancient hand-cranked washer and dryer. Drayton was away at the station where you knew it wasn’t much warmer, but poor Bubba had suffered the most, working outside from dawn until nearly dusk. And while you’d been looking forward to having him moving above you with his cock deep inside, filling you with his warmth and making flames lick along your skin, he clearly wants nothing more right now than to sleep. It’s frustrating, but you’re in no way selfish enough to demand he put off his much-needed rest for your own sexual satisfaction… but perhaps there is a compromise.

“You’re so tired, aren’t you, honey?”

A sleepy grunt and a nod is your reply.

“Would you like to make love in the morning?”

Another grunt, this one more enthusiastic, and three nods instead of one.

“Oh good, I’d like that, too. But would it be alright if I just _feel_ you tonight? You don’t have to do anything, I just want to fall asleep with your nice, warm cock between my thighs. Would that be alright, honey? Will you warm me up like that, please?”

He lets out a slightly-quavering breath as he nods against your hair, squeezing his arm a bit tighter around you before loosening his grip to let you wiggle out of your pajama pants. Once they’re off of your ankles and lost in a wad down at the foot of the bed you reach behind you, finding the fly of his underwear and gently pulling him free. He isn’t the longest, especially when flaccid, but he’s nice and thick and oh-so-warm. You spread your legs a bit and he hums in pleasure as you scoot closer against him, and he happily helps you get him nestled between your thighs. You can’t help your little moan at his velvet skin against your sex and his coarse hair against your ass and he hugs you tighter, humming again. You swear you can feel his cock grow and twitch just a bit, and it almost seems as though he’s reassessing his desire to put off making love till the morning… but after a moment he sighs and relaxes his grip once again.

“Mmm, that’s nice. Thank you, love,” you whisper and he gives you a sleepy little grunt and one more nuzzle and kiss against the back of your head. Before long you hear the shift in his breathing that signals he’s slipped fully into sleep, and you smile to yourself and give his hand draped over you a little squeeze. You’d been hoping for some passionate lovemaking earlier, but now you’re perfectly content just to feel him this way. It’s so intimate, and you love how peaceful he is in sleep - at least when he’s not snoring like a chainsaw. Besides, if you know Bubba - and you do - he’ll most definitely be waking you in the morning with soft little nuzzles and shy piglet squeals, big hands wandering lower till he’s squeezing your hip, hard and needy and ready to go. You close your eyes with another little smile, warm and content as you drift off into slumber to the sounds of his slow, steady breathing and the crackling fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans. I'm just gonna post these suckers whenever I finish them, because I am apparently not disciplined enough to stick to a schedule, haha... plus maybe this way it won't take a trillion years to post 31 chapters! :D  
Also, I know this one isn't explicit, but I dunno, I just wanted to write something kind of sweet and low-key. Plus I wasn't sure how else to write this particular prompt. I hope it was enjoyable anyway. :)


	5. Day 4 - The Best Little Lap Dance in Texas (Lap Dances)

This is both the best and worst game Bubba has ever played in his life. When he’d come into the living room after finishing up his butchering duties for the day, he found you waiting for him on the bone-adorned sofa. You’re usually waiting for him there on those days he has to prepare meat, but _this_ time you were wearing only a lacy pair of panties and matching bra. You stood up to meet him and he hurried across the room, squealing in excitement and fully prepared to pick you up and throw you onto the sofa bed and make love for hours… but after only a brief kiss you pulled away, pushing your palms against his chest the way he now knows means you want him to stop. Then you requested he sit down and keep his hands to himself - a very tall order considering your barely-clothed state - but your promise of playing a _‘fun game’_ persuaded him to cooperate. And now you’re gyrating on his lap, your arms draped over his shoulders as you nip at his neck and rub your crotch against his hard cock through your underwear and his pants till he feels himself leaking.

His hands twitch at his sides as you roll your hips, your bare legs spread wide around his waist and your ass sliding along his thighs. You aren’t speaking beyond soft little hums, too busy nibbling at his earlobe that’s peeking through the slit in his mask. Bubba, however, is moaning and whimpering, pleading for you to get on with it already. He just wants you both naked with you seated fully on his cock where you belong, and where he belongs as well. He clenches his fists to keep from putting his hands on you but his hips jerk up on their own, searching for your heat… but you lift yourself up just slightly. Delaying gratification has always been a struggle for him and you know it, and without the _‘no touching’_ rule you know that he’ll just grab you and hump away like a buck in rut, and then this will be over far too soon. You’re definitely not opposed to a quickie every now and then and Bubba always makes it up to you when he finishes first, being sure to help you along once he’s recovered. But sometimes you like to try and come at least _sort-of_ close to one another, and the only way to accomplish it is to rub yourself against him anywhere but his erection, using the rest of his body to get yourself going. Even though he’s eager to come, Bubba definitely also enjoys being used this way by you… but it’s a little bit different this time. Normally if he doesn’t eat you out first you have him stick his fingers in your pussy and rub at your clit, or at the very least let him touch your breasts and ass while giving you kisses. But this time you’re just wiggling your backside all over his lap with your underwear and his clothes still on, and he wants to scream like the last dinner guest did before you arrived. Your movements are rhythmic, smooth like a snake writhing it’s way across the ground. It’s almost like you’re dancing, and it makes his desperate twitches and jerks seem even more graceless in comparison. You look so beautiful with your lace-covered tits swaying and your stomach undulating as you writhe around on his lap and he definitely appreciates the show that you’re giving him, but he would enjoy it even more if you’d let him inside of you…

You release his earlobe with a wet little _‘pop’_, then lean back to give him a teasing smile. He’s gazing at you as if you’re the most beautiful creature in the world and it makes your heart flutter faster, but you’re feeling particularly naughty so you let go of his shoulders and swing one leg over and off before straddling his lap once again, this time facing away from him. You don’t often have sex with him behind you because you like seeing his face - either masked or unmasked - while you make love. There’s few things as satisfying as seeing his eyes glazed over with lust and his jaw hanging open, his tongue practically lolling out of his mouth till his eyes squeeze shut and he squeals out his climax. But sometimes you crave that more raw, animalistic feeling of him taking you from behind, and oh, how you’re itching for it that way right now. Bubba lets out a loud, hoglike noise as you sit all the way back down on his lap, wiggling your ass against the underside of his dick as close as you can get with clothes in the way. He squeals even louder as you bounce atop his thighs, then shake your butt from side to side as you brace yourself with your hands on his knees. It looks and feels amazing and Bubba’s salivating at the sight, but oh Lord, how he’s aching to touch. But you told him he wasn’t allowed to, and even though it’s excruciating he wants to be a good boy for you so he clutches the edge of the sofa instead. The wood is cold and hard beneath his fingers and palms, and it’s a deeply unsatisfying contrast to your warm, soft backside jiggling right in front of him. He wants to lightly smack your ass to see it jiggle even more, then yank down your panties and shove his cock balls-deep inside you till you’re filled with his cum and screaming his name.

Only minutes go by but it feels like hours… the most agonizing and pleasurable hours of his life. He wonders if you’re as wet for him as he’s hard for you, and judging by the scent of your sex he guesses you are. That thought and smell turns him on even more and he groans, and you feel his whole body jerk harder than ever with the effort to get closer but not grab you. God, the combination of his desire to both fuck and obey you is so hot, and you’re at last tired of teasing yourself just as much as you’ve been teasing him. It’s finally time to bring this particular game to its climax, so to speak. Just when Bubba is sure he’s about to come in his pants, you raise up a bit and coo, “Go ahead and touch, big boy, you’ve been so good.” You haven’t even finished the sentence before you feel his hands on your ass, squeezing and spreading your cheeks. Thick fingers knead your flesh not quite hard enough to bruise, his piglike squeals getting louder. He yanks your panties to one side so hard that they rip, but he’s too worked up to notice and you’re too turned on to care. He inserts one finger into your cunt and finds that you’re soaked, so he slides in a second without any resistance - you’ve told him you need him to stretch you with at least two fingers before taking his cock, and no matter how excited he is, he alway remembers. Hurting you is the absolute last thing he wants to do. Your slick walls squeeze his fingers as you both moan in tandem, and you hear him fumbling with his zipper. You didn’t specifically tell him to fuck you and he didn’t have his fingers in you for more than a few seconds, but you don’t need any more preparation right now. You’re just as ready for him as he is for you, but you still brace yourself - sometimes Bubba can accidentally get a little too rough when he’s extra-excited, and you don’t want to fall off his lap when he enters you.

It was a good call, because before you know it his fingers are replaced by his cock so fast that it makes you gasp. He quickly grabs your hip to keep you in place with his hand that isn’t holding the crotch of your panties out of the way, grunting in satisfaction at your soft, tight heat hugging his length. He starts bouncing his thighs against the sofa, making _you_ bounce on his lap and forcing you to move in the rhythm he wants as he pistons in and out. Being behind you isn’t his favorite way to make love but he’s not complaining. Sex is always great no matter the position, but he especially likes being able to look into your eyes while he makes you feel good, to see your face contort in pleasure when he makes you come. Nothing is better than seeing and knowing he’s done a good job satisfying you, but he’d be lying if he said that having you like this doesn’t get his blood hot in it’s own unique way. It’s like doing it the way the cattle do. Well, sort of. Cattle can’t sit down on sofas like he’s doing right now and he almost gets up so you can fuck on the floor on your hands and knees instead… but he’s not going to last long enough to do it. The bounce of your ass and the drag of the edge of your panties against his dick as he pumps into your slippery cunt is too good, and you’d teased him for so long that his climax builds quickly. You rub your clit faster as his squeals get higher-pitched, the noises he’s making and his frantic thrusts signaling his impending orgasm and bringing you right up to the edge. Then he reaches one hand around to grope for your clit, and him managing that thoughtful gesture when he’s clearly seconds away from coming himself sends a little burst of affection pinging through you. His fingers fumble clumsily against your own as you touch yourself, and even though he’s not helping much you appreciate the attempt. It doesn’t take long for you to wail out your release as you feel him jerk several more times before spilling inside you, his cum warm and thick and filling you up just right as he squeals so loudly it makes your ears ring.

You relax into his heaving chest as he slumps back down against the sofa, wrapping both his arms around you as he pants into your hair. Your panties are ruined but it doesn’t matter - it’s always worth it when Bubba gets excited enough to destroy them in his quest to get to you. “That was fun. Did you like it, too?” you say when you’ve recovered your breath, then giggle when you feel Bubba nod and nibble at your earlobe. Even though truthfully he would have liked to have gotten to the main event a bit quicker, he did indeed like it and he loved the way you looked wiggling all over his lap in just your lacy underthings. Despite his impatience, he certainly wouldn’t turn you down if you wanted to do it again sometime.


	6. Day 5 - Seven Years Good Luck (Mirror sex)

“How does it look? How do we look together, baby?”

“Good… pretty.” Bubba replies, licking his lips and staring at his cock sinking into your pussy. It’s an understatement, but it’s the best he can do when you’re naked above him, straddling his hips and riding him like a pony. Or rather, like a _‘big, sexy stallion’_ as you called him once when things got especially animalistic. He doesn’t like it when Drayton calls him animal names, because they’re always things like _‘fat, hairy hog’_, _‘stupid pig’_ or _‘big, dumb ox’_, and they’re always said in a mean tone of voice. But you call him nice things like _‘sweet, cuddly teddy bear’_ in such a loving voice, and he likes being called a _‘sexy stallion’_ in an equally sexy voice just as much and he hopes you’ll do it again sometime. Just the memory of the way that you said it in such a low, sultry tone before begging him to fuck you makes him even harder right now and he grips your hips a little bit more tightly, trying to control himself. He tries to keep the roll of his own hips beneath you at a relaxed trot rather than a gallop despite how every inch of his cock buried deep in your heat is begging for him to go straight into bucking bronco mode. It’s difficult, but he always tries to wait till you tell him to go faster or harder. More than once he’s been too rough in his excitement, and the guilt he feels over hurting you feels way worse than the challenge of holding back a little at first. 

His head is propped up on the pillows so he can see where you’re joined, staring in wonder at the way you take him inside of your body. He still can’t quite get over the fact that you _want_ him inside of you. That you want him in a way other than him just leaving you alone like all other people outside of his family do. It’s amazing, _you’re_ amazing, and it feels and looks so amazing. You moan in pleasure so he thrusts a bit harder, panting and drooling with his eyes jumping back and forth between your face and your crotch, with a stop in the middle to watch your breasts bouncing. He’s completely entranced and you wish you could see what he’s seeing right now. You hunch forward and tilt your pelvis up, trying to get a better look but it doesn’t work as well as you’d like. Why do humans have to be designed this way? Suddenly you’re struck with a flash of divine inspiration: reaching for the nightstand, you lean over till Bubba slips out and he whines in dismay. But before he can pull you back down onto his cock you return on your own, seating yourself fully against his pelvis again and now holding his small silver hand mirror - the one you both use when putting on makeup. Bubba is puzzled, but not puzzled enough to stop moving. It seems like an odd time to do makeup, but then you explain yourself:

“I wanna see how we look together… how it looks when your big dick’s inside of me, fucking me, making me feel so good. I wanna see how pretty it looks, too.”

Bubba groans and you hold the mirror down, tilting it just right to see your flesh engulfing his over and over. You let out a quavering breath at the sight of him sinking inside of your cunt before pulling back out, your inner lips clinging to his girth as he spreads you open. You’ve never had sex in front of a mirror before, large or small, and the sight of your own pussy stretched wide around a cock is a strange one… but it’s hot as hell, too. You’re both swollen and flushed, your labia and his shaft glistening with your shared pre-cum and your pubic hair tangling together in a coarse nest before separating again. It’s utterly carnal and you understand further why he loves this position, loves to watch himself disappearing into your wet, willing body.

“God… _fuck_… that _is_ pretty,” you whimper and he nods. You’re getting so close and normally you’d request that he touch your clit for you, but his big hand would get in the way of the mirror and you want to watch the focal point of your copulation for as long as you can manage to keep your eyes open. So you let him just keep stroking your hips and thighs as you ride him, going faster and harder as your moans and the squeak of the mattress springs fill the room. “Bubba… I’m gonna come, baby,” you gasp, and he replies with something that sounds pretty close to _‘me too’_. He’s making such good progress with his words and your heart swells with affection for him. You lean forward a bit so you can stroke his cheek with one hand, looking away from the mirror to hold his gaze for a moment. “Love you,” you say as he reaches up one hand to touch your own against his face, and he lets out an utterly blissful whine. Those words are the best words you could ever say to him, the ones he loves hearing the most. Better than _‘big, sexy stallion’_, better than _‘stud muffin’_, better than _‘sweetheart’_, better than _‘honeybear’_… better than all of the other nice things that you say to him. Because what good is being all those things without having someone who loves them? He’s too far gone to attempt to say those words back to you right at the moment, but he’s thinking and feeling it with every cell in his body. He squeezes your hand as his eyes scrunch closed, and you look back into the mirror just in time to see his cock pulsing as he releases inside you, pumping spurt after spurt of warm cum deep in your cunt. The sight sends you over the edge as well, the mirror in your hand forgotten as you bring your hand away from his face to rub your swollen clit instead. You cry out your climax and Bubba squeals right along with you, egging you on as he pats his hands gently all over your hips and thighs and revels in the feel of you spasming around him.

_“I love you, I love you, I love you so much, love, love,”_ he babbles, still slightly breathless as your shuddering stills. By now you know what those words he’s trying to speak mean and you smile as you come down, moving your hand away from your clit and back to his cheek. Your fingers are wet from your sex but you know Bubba doesn’t care - he’ll probably try to lick it off his own face in a comical display of how far he can stick his tongue out and to the side. You tilt the mirror back to it’s previous position as you raise up enough for him to slip out, then squeeze your muscles to watch his semen ooze from your opening. Bubba moans and you hum in reply. He’s still mostly hard, but the sight of you full of his cum always gets him going and sends a fresh rush of blood to his dick. He’s already ready for round two, and you’re not far behind. “Pretty,” he mumbles while licking his teeth. Ready as he is for a second round, he’s also tempted to throw you onto your back so he can clean you up with his mouth - and maybe work in an extra orgasm for you to make sure you know that he’s a good boy who deserves the love you’ve so graciously bestowed upon him.

“_Very_ pretty,” you agree, leaning over to return the mirror to its place on the nightstand. You don’t want to lose it, because you’re sure to try this little experiment again someday soon.


	7. Day 6 - *Chomp* (Biting)

The first nibble is tentative, just a light scrape against the thin skin of your throat. “You can do it harder,” you encourage him so he nibbles again, a bit more firmly this time. Your hands clutch the muscle of his back and he grunts - it feels so good when you touch him. Bubba licks at your throat, slicking the spot where he nibbled and tasting the saltiness of your skin. It had been a hot day today and you both got pretty sweaty, but you’d been feeling especially randy all day and didn’t have the patience to take the time to shower off before having sex - and Bubba certainly wasn’t going to object. You just wanted him as soon as possible… and as rough as possible, too.

Bubba pulls you closer against him and digs his teeth in deeper. “Oh!” you cry out and he quickly backs off, peppering the place where he bit you with tender kisses while mumbling an apology. He feels awful that he hurt you, but before he can berate himself too much you moan, “Do it again, baby, please.” You don’t ask for it often, but every once in awhile when you need him rough and dominant, you want him to bite you. Each of his teeth have two little points, almost like baby teeth that have yet to be worn from years of chewing solid foods. You’re not sure caused them. Was he born with them that way? Or did he choose to file them down for some reason? You can’t imagine why he would want to do such a thing, but you suppose it’s not any weirder than wearing human-skin masks. Whatever the reason, they make for a unique, oddly-cute smile… and uniquely animalistic sex.

Sometimes Bubba struggles with this request of yours. But even though you cry out in what sounds suspiciously like pain to him when he bites you, you say that you want it and he’ll do anything you say. He likes being gentle, but he definitely doesn’t mind being rougher, too - especially not when you beg him for it. Plus being rougher really emphasizes how small and weak you are compared to him. He can put you into whatever position he wants - as long as it’s comfortable for you - and it makes him feel powerful. He so rarely feels like he’s in charge of anything in his life, so when you ask him to be in charge in the bedroom it’s always a nerve-wracking but thrilling experience. He used to worry even _more_ about being too rough, but fortunately you talked him through it and by now he knows better how rough to be. He knows what you want, and he wants to give it to you.

“Get inside me now, Bubba, please… I need you to fuck me now, do it hard…” you plead and he squeals against your throat in reply, a low, boarlike sound that makes heat rush through your womb. He pulls his fingers out of your pussy and before you know it he’s grabbed you and moved you from your back onto your hands and knees so you can fuck the way the cattle do. He likes doing it this way, especially when you want him to be rougher. Something about it is uniquely exciting, and the fact that you like it too makes it even better. He grabs your ass with one hand to spread your cheeks and get himself lined up, then pushes his cock into your lush, wet cunt with a groan. You moan in response, then your voice lurches and you brace yourself more firmly when he pulls back and thrusts back into you harder.

You gaze at the human skull staring back at you from across the room, your vision hazy with lust as Bubba ruts into you from behind. The exposed teeth form a morbid grin, and you try not to think about the jaws holding those teeth spread open wide in a horrified scream when Bubba or one of his brothers took the life of their owner. The teeth are perfect, blessed by genetics or the work of a talented dentist or both. They’re such a contrast to the crooked, pointy teeth currently scraping against the skin of your shoulder, belonging to a man with questionable genetics and who you’re certain has never seen any medical professional in his entire life. You picture the moment your lover destroyed this victim, closing your eyes in time with the imagined drop of his sledgehammer onto the top of that staring, screaming skull. Was he calm and controlled like you’ve seen him sometimes? Or was he panicked like a wild animal lashing out in defense? You don’t like seeing him panicked or stressed, but you do like seeing him wild… feeling him feral and rough when he gets his blood up and you push yourself backwards to meet his thrusting hips, craving more.

“Fuck… _harder_, Bubba, fucking pound the shit out of me, baby…” you demand and he obeys, slamming his pelvis against your ass hard enough to send shockwaves through your flesh. He digs his teeth harder into the back of your neck and you cry out in pain mixed with pleasure, and Bubba tries to ignore the little worry in the back of his mind about being too rough. He just has to trust that you’ll tell him if you want him to stop. Your arms start to shake but before you collapse Bubba wraps one of his strong arms around you to guide you down onto the mattress under his control. He releases your neck and bellows like an angry bull - or perhaps horny would be a better word - before grabbing your legs and yanking them back, forcing you flat on your stomach, spread-eagled and squirming. He holds himself up just enough not to crush you, but he’s still pressing you into the mattress beneath his weight as he fucks into your harder and faster still.His body is hot and hairy against your back and the noises he’s making are unabashedly wild, and you cry out continuously as he bites you again and hangs on. The tight grip of your cunt and your wanton cries have driven him to the end of his rope and he’s mere seconds away from losing his self-control entirely. It’s actually a miracle that he’s held out this long.

“_Fuck_… yes… Bubba… fill me… up, baby… come… in me… breed me…” you gasp between each harsh, brutal thrust. One of these days, when you’re sure you’re both ready, you think you’ll try to get pregnant. You ask him to breed you during sex sometimes, just because the thought and words turn you on - and you’re pretty sure they turn him on, too. Until you get your IUD removed it’s just a fantasy, but God, it’s a good one.

He releases your neck and throws his head back, stomach and groin rhythmically clenching as his orgasm begins. “I… gu… cum,” he gasps, and if you weren’t currently being fucked to within an inch of your life you would laugh at the fact that one of the earliest recognizable words Bubba’s learned to pronounce is a sexual term. It’s sexy as hell, though, and you look forward to the day when maybe he’ll be able to talk as dirty to you as you do to him, or at least close to it.

“Good… boy…” you mumble against the sheets and that finishes him off, his hips slamming erratically several more times before he goes stiff and lets out a scream as his cum shoots inside you. You squeeze around his cock, milking him for every drop as he twitches and huffs, and before he goes soft he loops one arm beneath your hips to lift your pelvis up off the mattress. His fingers find your clit before you even know what’s happening, and he rubs you fast and hard till you’re shaking and screaming your own climax beneath him, hands scrabbling at and twisting the sheets and you’re pretty sure your soul left your body for a few seconds.

“God, Bubba… you’re amazing,” you pant as he gently moves you both onto your sides, spooning up behind you as close as he can with his cock still inside. He hugs you to him and sighs when you bring his hand draped over you up to your mouth to press a tender kiss against his palm.

_“You’re so amazing too, you’re the very most amazingest ever,”_ he murmurs into your hair. Granted you’re the only person he’s ever been intimate with, but that’s beside the point. You’re amazing in every other way, too.


	8. Day 7 - Such a Good Boy (Praise Kink)

“You’re such a good boy, honey. So special, so sweet,” you murmur against the top of Bubba’s head. His lovestruck whimpers are just as much music to your ears as your sweet words are to his, and he rubs his face against your chest like a touch-starved kitten. Today was a hard day for him: while you no longer allow Drayton to hit him, you haven’t managed to stop the verbal abuse - and you’re not sure you ever will. You don’t know what set Drayton off this time and neither does Bubba, but whatever the reason it resulted in plenty of insults to both Bubba’s brain and body, and a few snide remarks thrown your way as well. So after dinner you sat outside on the porch together, holding hands and leaving Drayton to stew in his foul mood on his own inside the house.

The hours until bedtime were spent giving Bubba sweet little kisses and doing your best to build his self-esteem back up after his brother trampled it, and you don’t plan to stop now that you’re both naked in bed for the night. He holds you close in his arms while you stroke his hair, then you tilt his head up away from your chest so you can lean forward and down to rub the tips of your noses together.

“You’re so handsome, Bubba. Your hair is so pretty, and I can’t believe how cute you are.” The room is lit only by the full moon shining through the burlap curtains and you can barely see him, but it’s still the truth. He makes a bashful little squawk and tilts his forehead to gently rest against yours, secretly hoping you’ll keep saying nice things. You always say nice things to him, but you do it a lot more than usual after Drayton is mean - it’s the only upside to his brother’s abuse. While he wishes Drayton wouldn’t say things like that, at least there’s no more hitting and Bubba has you to make it all better afterwards.

Your hands roam down from his hair to his chest to comb through the dark, springy curls there, then continue their trek down his body, following along his thick happy trail. His heart rate speeds up, already half hard and anticipating your hands around his most sensitive flesh… but you swerve off course and over his hips instead, making him whine. You ignore his pathetic protest in favor of showering him with more praise. “You’re so strong and manly. You’re my beautiful boy, my big teddy bear, the sexiest, most handsome man in the whole wide world and I’m so lucky you’re mine,” you say sweetly as you reach around to squeeze his butt, and he immediately returns the favor while capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss. It’s so exciting when you talk to him like this in bed, and your hands on his backside certainly doesn’t hurt, either. “I love your body so much, you get me so hot and bothered. I love seeing you, touching you, feeling your hands and mouth all over my body and your cock deep inside me,” you say, giving his cheeks a firm squeeze.

Bubba moans, his cock responding to your words and touch despite your hands being elsewhere, growing and twitching and filling to full size as his blood rushes south. “Do you like all that, too?” you ask though you know the answer, and his desperate blabbering confirms it. “You like being a good boy for me, don’t you?” you coo, and he frantically nods as he kneads your butt with both hands as if he was mixing dough. Oh, he loves being a good boy for you, and he takes your words as an invitation for him to show you just how good of a boy he can be.

With one last kiss he pulls away and scoots down the mattress, urging you from your side onto your back and spreading your thighs with his hands as he kneels on the floor. Bubba pulls you towards him and throws your legs over his shoulders, and he’s tempted to turn on a lamp so he can better see the tantalizing display of your pussy spread open and ready for him… but he doesn’t want to waste any time in getting his mouth on you there so instead immediately dives in tongue-first with a squeal. He’s not sure what he loves more: your intoxicating scent and flavor, your quivering thighs around his head, or the way your hot cunt squeezes his tongue when he shoves it inside. It’s all heavenly and he licks you in earnest, and though he tries to start slow his restraint flies out the window when you start talking again.

“Mmmm, you’re licking my pussy so good,” you sigh and he squeals again, vibrating against your clit and turning your sigh into a gasp. “God, Bubba, you touch me _perfectly_, you make me feel _amazing_, baby, you’re so good to me…” Every word you say turns him on even more and he rubs his erection against the side of the sofa bed, seeking relief. Your thighs squeeze his head tighter as he runs his tongue through your folds, lapping up every speck of wetness you’re making for him. He’s living for it. If he could survive off of your pussy juice alone he would. If life didn’t require sleeping and chores and other such things he would love nothing more than to spend every minute of every day between your legs, either his mouth or his dick - preferably both. He grips your thighs in his hands to anchor you to him, squeezing your soft flesh while flicking his tongue over your stiff little bud as rapidly as he can and humping the side of the sofa-bed harder.

“Ooh… ooh, Bubba, yesss…” you moan as you grind against his face, and Bubba moves one hand from your thigh to slip a finger inside your dripping wet slit. You twitch and gasp when his finger curls up, rubbing that spot along your upper wall like you’ve taught him. He wants to make you come… he _needs_ to make you come, and he needs to come too. He thrusts his hips against the mattress in the same rhythm he’s pumping his finger inside you, smearing his pre-cum all over the blanket as yours coats his face. “Bubba… oh, Bubba… no one else could ever make me feel like you do… no one else could make me come so hard… please… please, baby…” You twine your hands in his hair as you beg and it spurs him on, adding a second finger and eating you out as though his life depends on it. “Ungh… ungh, so good… feels… so good, Bub-huh… huh…” Your gasps get higher and more breathless as his tongue hones in on your clit, his arousal off the charts and desperate to make you come all over his face.

_“I’m your good boy… I’m a good boy for you,”_ he thinks to himself over and over, feeling proud and grateful all at the same time - proud that he can succeed at giving you pleasure, and grateful that you let him. His cock is so hard and your cunt is so wet, and it feels so good and you taste so good and though you can’t say words anymore your moans of ecstasy tell him everything he needs to know. Your orgasm hits hard and you arch off the bed, heels digging into the strong muscle of his back and it sets him off, too. Bubba grunts as thick ropes of his semen paints the blanket white, the noise of his climax muffled against your swollen flesh till you push his head away.

“Come back up here with me, love,” you invite him when you’ve recovered your breath, and he clambers back onto the sofa-bed and snuggles close against your side. He’s still hard, but based on the noises he made you suspect he orgasmed as well. “Did you finish, too, honey?”

_“Yes, I like it when you say those nice things and I like tasting you and putting my fingers inside, and my tongue, too, and it made me come but now I have to wash the blanket. But I can do it again if you want to, please,”_ he babbles.

You can only interpret a few words, but he’s rubbing his hard-on against you so you get the gist. “You wanna go again, honeybear?” you giggle. You can see his bright eyes glinting in the moonlight as he nods and giggles as well, then his giggle ends in a gasp when you reach down to stroke him, “That’s my good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! :D


	9. Day 8 - Good Thing He's Got Lots of Wigs (Hair Pulling)

“Mmmm, Bubba…” you sigh, and he hums in return. You’re sitting astride his lap with your hands in his hair, dragging your fingertips lightly against his scalp before twining several locks in your grip and urging him in for a kiss. Bubba doesn’t like being hit, especially not with sticks, but for some reason you tugging on his hair is different. It feels stimulating rather than painful, and he loves anything that makes him feel more connected to you - including having your fingers tangled in his hair as you pull him closer. He also likes it when you tilt his head back so you can kiss his neck, but you’re never too rough and he always tips his head back on his own when you tug, exposing more of his throat to your sweet mouth. Submission comes naturally to him, but unlike with his brothers, submitting to you makes him feel safe rather than frightened. Anything he can do to show you he belongs to you, both his body and heart, he’s going to do it. And anything that reminds him of the fact that he’s yours turns him on. Your fingers twine more deeply into his hair to give it a gentle pull and it feels so good… but he wants more.

You always tell him that you want to know what he likes - what he _wants_ \- in bed. And everywhere else, for that matter. It’s still so new and bizarre for him to have someone care about his desires, to have someone who is concerned with how he feels. But you, his special girl, the girl who says she loves him, always ask if he’s okay with what you do together. You always ask him to tell you what he wants and needs using words if he can, and actions if the words won’t come - which is more often than not. This time Bubba decides to try both. He reaches up to take your hand in his, pushing it more firmly against his head, then focuses all his concentration on getting his mouth to line up with his brain and tries his best to make a request that you’ve asked him yourself many times while in bed:

“More.”

You’re so surprised that you freeze for a second, but once the shock of him spontaneously blurting out a brand new, intelligible word has worn off your arousal ramps up twofold, your pussy throbbing hard against his length. Bubba is a big, strong man - to say the least - and can absolutely handle anything physical you could ever unleash on him. If he wanted to break you with his bare hands he could, while you’d be lucky to leave even a bruise if you hauled off and punched him as hard as you could. He takes it like a champ when you dig your fingers into his back, or when you buck against or grind down on his face when he eats you out, but you’ve always been careful to never do anything that could feel like abuse - he gets enough of that from his older brother and the occasional feisty victim. But apparently you’ve been being a bit _too_ careful with him and he wants the kid gloves to come off, at least a little.

“Like this?” you ask as you pull a bit harder, making sure that you’ve understood his request. Liquid heat rushes between your legs when he grunts and closes his eyes with a stilted nod, jaw slack and tongue wetting the edge of his plump lower lip. Bubba is so pleased that you understood what he meant, and he’s even _more_ pleased when you pull harder still, twisting your fingers deeper into his thick waves. “Does this feel good to you, baby?”

“Uh… huh,” he moans as his tongue lolls out more, his hand dropping from yours to grip your ass instead and rub you against his erection. Hard, hot flesh drags against your mound, his pre-cum dribbling onto your pubic hair and you’re so ready… so ready for him to cleave your folds and spread you open so you can both find heaven together when your bodies join.

“Mmmm, you look so sexy like this, Bubba, with your pretty neck just waiting for my kisses, waiting for me to mark you. Is that what you want?”

He whines like a puppy waiting for a treat, trying to nod again but you keep your grip in his hair firm as you raise yourself up higher off his lap. “I want you inside me first, honey. Put your big cock inside and let me feel how thick it is, how hard you are for me.”

He doesn’t need telling twice, and takes himself in hand to rub the slick head through your lips several times, blindly seeking your opening and spreading slick to help ease his entry. You’d had his cock inside you once already only minutes ago and are still pliable enough to take even his thick girth with ease, but he still always tries his best to be careful no matter how many times he’s had you.

“Oooh… Bubba, yesss…” you breathe as he sinks slowly into your cunt, your wet heat squeezing a groan from his throat as it squeezes his cock. Once he’s fully inside you force open your eyes: his Adam’s apple bobs as he gasps and pants and you lean in to fulfill your promise, first dragging your tongue along the length of his throat from where the curls of his chest hair ends right up to the edge of his sturdy jaw. You then twist his locks of hair wrapped around your fingers a bit more as his head tilts back further, then nibble and lick along where his jugular runs. His pulse pounds in time with the veins in his cock as you flutter around him, and he’s gasping like a fish on land despite sounding more like a water buffalo with a stomachache. You suck a hickey into his neck and then another - now that Drayton knows about you and Bubba you no longer have to keep the evidence of your love a secret, and the thrill of visibly marking him as yours is worth the disgusted grumbling and rolling eyes of the elder Sawyer brother when he sees them.

You expect Bubba to thrust upwards but he moves you instead, big hands gripping your ass as he grinds you against him, trying his damnedest to get as deep inside of your slick heat as he can. Nothing feels better - to either of you - than having him buried so deep inside, rubbing the aching walls of your needy cunt over and over till you both find release. Your lips leave his neck with a gasp when the head of his cock hits your sweet spot just right, and he squeals in excitement and does it again. Hearing your noises of pleasure is even better than feeling your hands in his hair, and anything he can do to keep those delicious sounds coming, he’s going to do it.

“Oh… oh Bubba, please,” you beg as he picks up the pace.

“Pese… more,” he gasps in return. He can’t quite make an “L” sound yet but he can manage an “R”, so there’s hope that the “L’s” will come sooner or later. But it isn’t important at the moment - you know what he means. What he’s asking, what he needs. And you love giving him what he wants and needs just as much as he loves doing the same for you. You squeeze your muscles around him and tug at his hair, and though his desperate moans turn you on, your orgasm remains just out of reach.

“Touch my clit for me, honey,” you plead and he does so immediately, one hand leaving your ass to find the tight bundle of nerves at your center while you take over the effort of riding him. The pads of his fingers are rough and he rubs hard and fast, eager to make you come for him before he fills you up with his own release. You squeeze your cunt harder, milking his cock as he shudders beneath you and you yank his hair just a little bit harder to pull his lips back to yours for wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. You reach your end soon in a frenzy of clenching and jerks, bucking wildly against him and screaming his name. Bubba howls along with you when his own climax hits, shooting his seed deep into your body as his mind goes blissfully blank. For those few precious seconds there is only you, and the ecstasy you create together.

When he comes back to earth he realizes your petting his hair the way he pets Chicken’s back - in slow, gentle strokes, almost as though you’re trying to soothe where you’d pulled. It makes him feel so cared for, so loved. “Was that good, honeybear? Did I give you enough?” you inquire, and this time he brings his hands to _your_ head to pull you in for a kiss.

“Uh-huh,” he murmurs once his lips leave your own. _“You touch me so good, I love it so much, I love you so much, thank you, thank you love.”_

“Oh good,” you sigh, happy that he doesn’t seem to need you to pull harder - you’re not sure you could bring yourself to do it, afraid of causing him pain. “I love you so much, I want to make you feel so good, Bubba honey.” He sighs as well, then his dick twitches a bit when you grip his hair once again and pull his head back so you can meet his eyes. “Do you think we can try you doing this for me, too, next time?” you ask with a smirk and his dick twitches again. If you like having your hair pulled as much as he does, then he can’t wait to do it for you - he’s ready for _‘next time’_ right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took awhile to post! It's out of order from my original scheduled chapter themes, but I'm struggling with the one I had planned so instead jumped ahead to one that inspired me so as not to hold up the story any longer. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	10. Day 9 - Risky Business (Masturbation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little bit of a time warp here. These short stories are set within the same universe/character I established in my longer story (the one that actually has a plot), and so far all of them take place after Bubba and reader have done the do already. But this one fits in some time before they reach that point, as you'll see.  
It was fun to add a little 'missing chapter' that perhaps could have happened - and that I honestly kind of wish I would have thought of while writing the main story! :)

Though he’s facing away from you, you can still see the movement of your captor’s arms as he fidgets. Well, he’s _technically_ your captor, but somehow it doesn’t really feel like it anymore. You’ve been kept on a leash and close by his side for months, and to your dismay you’ve developed feelings for him that are wholly inappropriate. You’re not sure when it happened, but one day you suddenly realized that instead of fearing and resenting him for holding you hostage, you rather enjoyed his company. And not long after that you became aware of the way your skin feels all tingly whenever you look at him. It must be Stockholm syndrome or something, but honestly at this point you’ve given up trying to analyze it… just as you’ve given up denying the way this big, sweet, bear of a man makes you hot between your legs on an all too frequent basis. And even worse, decidedly scandalous thoughts have crept into your dreams, both waking and sleeping.

Currently several are coursing through your brain as you climb naked into the bathtub behind him. How big is his cock? It’s probably big… big and thick like the rest of him, and images of reaching around his waist to jerk him off makes you bite back a moan as you slide beneath the water. It’s chilly like always, but your thoughts are so hot that you barely notice. You’re too busy sizing him up from his long, strong-looking legs to the top of his broad, slightly-hunched shoulders. Bubba’s making those uncomfortable bovine-like noises he always does when you bathe or use the toilet in his presence - which is always. You assume he does it as a courtesy to you to help drown out any noises, as well as to ease his own discomfort. For despite his size and murderous proclivities, your captor has proven himself to be quite a timid soul. He’s sheltered, and no doubt naive as a result. You wonder… has he ever had sex before? His brother treats him like a child, but despite being a little bit slow Bubba is still a fully grown man. Surely he has physical needs at the very least… but does he also have desires? And is there any chance that those desires could include _you_? You’ve noticed the bulge between his legs increase in size slightly from time to time throughout the day, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Men get random erections all the time, it doesn’t mean that you’re the one causing them… but still…

Would he know what to do if you asked him to fuck you right here and now in the tub? Would he be too shy or confused, or would instinct take over? You start washing yourself with that sad, unscented bar of soap as you ponder. If he_ is_ a virgin, oh how you’d love to be the one to initiate him into the world of physical intimacy. It’s one of the sexiest thoughts you’ve ever had, imagining having this huge beast of a man between your legs and at your mercy, begging you for something that he doesn’t quite understand and has never experienced before, but that he still somehow knows that he needs. Or perhaps you’d be the one at _his_ mercy. Bubba is a dangerous man, though you feel certain by now that he’d never direct that violence towards you - if he _was_ going to kill you, he certainly would have done it long ago. But he could still easily take you however he wanted to, could toss you around like a rag doll and fuck you senseless, and there’s no way on God’s green earth that you’d be able to stop him. But the problem is that you wouldn’t _want_ to stop him. Not anymore.

You suddenly realize your hand has drifted between your legs all on its own, the bar of soap resting forgotten on your thigh. Images of him taking you - or of you taking him - flash through your mind at lightening speed: every possible position and intensity, every noise he might make during such carnal activities, the way he would feel inside and around you. God, you want it so badly… you want _him_ so badly, and yet you can’t quite bring yourself to proposition him for some reason... just as you can’t keep yourself from stroking your fingers against your sex beneath the water as you stare at him. The urge rises up before you can stop it, the need to get yourself off with him right here in the room. You’re suddenly so horny and the danger of it turns you on even more... though really, is it _really_ that dangerous? Bubba’s been supervising you in the bath long enough now that he doesn’t tremble anymore, but he’s still so nervous that you’re certain he won’t turn around. He’s currently lowing so loudly and nonstop that surely he wouldn’t hear if you kept quiet enough… if you just made it quick and quiet and bite back your moans, surely he wouldn’t notice… and if he’s as innocent as you suspect he is, he won’t recognize the meaning of any noises you do happen to make. He’s heard plenty of women scream in his presence, but only because they were about to end up on the chopping block, not because they were imagining riding his cock till he forgets his own name. Thinking about taking his innocence in that way makes your pussy clench around nothing, and despite your better judgement your legs open wider and your fingers find your clit, then rub hard and fast.

You stare at his back as you finger yourself, imagining him doing it for you instead. If only he would turn around and see how much you want him, his brown eyes going dark with lust as he kneels by the side of the tub and reaches one hand into the water. Bubba can’t speak many words that you can understand, but he can say the word _‘pretty’_ and you imagine him calling you that as he stares, his thick fingers finding your pussy and slipping inside, maybe rubbing his thumb against your clit under your guidance. You’ve noticed how hard he works for his family, how desperate he is to please his brother and grandfather, and you have no doubt he would work hard to please you as well. You gaze at his arms as you work yourself faster, imagining him lifting you out of the tub as though you weigh nothing when he can’t take just watching anymore, when his self-control snaps and he can’t put off being inside you any longer. You stare at his waist, imagining your legs and arms wrapped around him as he supports you with one arm and unfastens his pants with his other, freeing his cock and showing you just how big he really is and how hard you’ve made him.

The bathwater sloshes a bit as you silently pant, and you hope it just sounds like you’re washing. The electricity in your groin is building fast, the forbidden nature of this act making it all the more exciting. Normally you like to take a bit more time when pleasuring yourself, but this time you need to be quiet and quick so your captor won’t hear… won’t know how you want him to pin you up against the wall and fuck you so hard and for so long that it rips the ancient, warped wallpaper behind your back. But he’d be too busy coming to care, filling you up with his semen as he howls out his release and takes you right along with him. You imagine him jerking and pulsing inside you, pushing as deep into your hot, clenching cunt as he can get as you spasm in his arms. Your eyes squeeze shut and your jaw drops open in a silent scream as your orgasm hits, every muscle pulled tight as you try not to move too much despite intense waves of pleasure rushing from your core to the tips of your toes - somehow having to hold back makes it extra intense. The water splashes more but Bubba keeps making his cow-like noises at the same volume, apparently sensing nothing amiss as you ride out your climax. Your desire for him is so strong that you can practically feel him shudder and twitch as he pulls out, his softening dick coated with cum and the rest oozing from your slit, now open and gaping from the pounding he just gave you.

You gather your senses as rapidly as you can, feeling slightly stunned by what you just did. It was risky - and admittedly rather weird and perverted - but _fuck_, it was good. You wash quickly between your legs and under your arms, then pull the stopper from the drain and climb out of the tub. Your legs are a bit shaky as you dry off and dress, still staring at his broad backside and wondering if he’s the type who wants to cuddle in the post-coital afterglow. Somehow you can’t help but feel that he is, and for a split second you’re tempted to invite him to do what you just imagined… but like always, you stop yourself from doing it even though you don’t know quite why.

“I’m done,” you announce when you’re fully clothed once again, and Bubba stops lowing and turns around to face you. There’s a slight, somewhat bashful curl up of his lips like usual but he still appears clueless, and you give him a pleasant smile before he babbles something and leads you out of the room by your leash. It’s true that you’re dressed, but you aren’t _‘done’_. Not by a long shot.


	11. Day 10 - Who Needs Chippendales? (Striptease)

You sit down on the edge of the sofa bed at the end of another day, ready for sleep - and a little sex beforehand. Bubba’s still standing as you begin toeing off your socks, and as he reaches up to begin unknotting his tie you’re struck with an idea. Feeling playful, you give him a grin and say, “Ooh yeah, Bubba, take it off nice and slow.”

He pauses and blinks at you in confusion. Why do you want him to do that? Usually you seem to want him to get undressed as quickly as possible so you can get on with the fun stuff, but the look on your face is mischievous as well as excited so clearly this is a game building up to the fun stuff. You’ve been showing him lots of things like that: things that are fun to do before the actual touching between the legs and subsequent orgasms, things he never would have thought of before. So far all of your ideas have turned out to be very enjoyable indeed, so even though he doesn’t quite get it he obeys anyway. Silky fabric slips together as he undoes the knot as slowly as he can, watching your face and trying to figure out what this is all about.

“I love how you always wear a tie. You always dress so nicely, you always look so handsome. You sure were raised right.” you compliment him, enjoying his bashful grin. In the back of your mind you realize that’s a hilariously dark thing to say considering the family _‘business’_, but the adorable look on Bubba’s face makes that little white lie worth it. Besides, _most_ of your statement wasn’t a lie. Bubba does always seem to try and take care with his appearance - to the best of his ability at least, considering his limited resources - and _someone_ must have taught him some manners because he’s the sweetest, most considerate man you have ever been with… though perhaps it’s just his innate personality rather than the way he was raised. Either way, you’re so glad that he’s yours.

He slides the blue strip of fabric out from beneath his collar and drapes it over the back of a nearby chair, then reaches for the top button of his shirt. “Nice and slow, baby, I wanna enjoy the show,” you remind him so he slows down, the unmistakably lusty look on your face and sultriness of your voice making his cock start to stand at attention. He’s blushing a bit, but your positive reaction helps boost his confidence as he works open the rest of the buttons, watching your eyes watching him as his chest is exposed inch by inch. “Fuck, Bubba, you look so good. I love your body so much, you’re so big and strong and I love how hairy you are. You’re so manly, such a huge, sexy stud muffin.”

Bubba lets out a giggle at that. He thinks ‘_stud muffin’_ is the funniest of the pet names that you call him. He doesn’t quite know what it means, but the way that you say it lets him know that it’s good. Plus you only use that name when you’re being playful together, which is one of his favorite feelings in the whole wide world. He’s starting to feel a bit more playful himself now, and he gives you a grin as he tugs his shirt free from the waistband of his pants. You watch riveted as he lets the shirt slide off his shoulders and down his arms - brawny and hairy and strong enough to crush a man, yet also gentle enough to hold you as if you were the most priceless treasure in the world.

“Mmm, your arms are so big, you’re so goddamn strong,” you moan as he drapes the shirt over the chair along with his tie, and your compliment encourages him to raise his arms and flex like the very muscular men in some magazines that belonged to a victim Drayton brought home once. Every muscle on those men were sharp and clearly defined because they weren’t chubby like him, but you’ve said over and over how much you love his extra softness so he does it anyway. You seem to approve because you whistle and lick your lips, then say, “You’re so fucking sexy, God, I just wanna climb up you like a tree. Now turn around and gimmie a little shake, honeybun, let me see that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Still flexing, Bubba turns towards the wall and watches over his shoulder as your eyes roam from his face down to his feet and back up again, pausing right on his rear. He wiggles his butt, feeling a little bit awkward but when you whoop and clap he giggles and shakes it even more. After several more shakes he turns back around and undoes his zipper, forcing himself to go slowly despite his excitement since that’s what you want… and also to avoid snagging his dick, already hard and ready for you. You calling him sexy always gets his motor running, and he watches your tongue slide along your lower lip and it makes his cock surge against his underwear as he peels open the fly of his slacks, imagining you sliding your tongue along his length instead.

The sizable bulge between his legs pushing eagerly against the fabric has your mouth watering, and you no longer have the patience to keep up this snail-like pace. “You gotta lose those pants, baby, you’re driving me crazy,” you moan, and all attempts at going slowly are thrown out the window. The situation is driving Bubba crazy as well and he yanks down his pants with all the grace of a bulldozer. Then he nearly falls flat on his face when he tries to walk towards you while still wearing his boots, pants pooled around his ankles. He staggers but catches himself, and you slap a hand to your mouth to hold in your laugh. He awkwardly hops till he’s finally free, then pulls off his underwear and leaves them right there on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He practically lunges for you then, his dick bouncing comically and this time you don’t even try to hold in your laugh as you open your arms to receive him.

He lands on his hands and knees above you, leaning down for a passionate kiss. He pulls at your shirt till it’s off, then paws at the clasp of your bra, clumsily trying to get it unhooked and grunting in frustration when it simply won’t budge. You reach back to help him, and the garment goes flying across the room to some unknown corner, no doubt landing in a pile of feathers and teeth. His head immediately dips to take one of your nipples into his hot, wet mouth, suckling like a particularly hungry infant and groaning as if every muscle in his body is stiff… but there’s only one part of him that fits that description, and he’s currently rubbing it against your leg. You didn’t get a good look at that part during his little show and you’d like one now, so before he can get too carried away you push at his head. He eventually releases your nipple with a wet pop, and when you request that he lie down next to you he does so without hesitation.

He fidgets excitedly as you strip off the rest of your clothes and kneel beside him on the sofa bed, wondering what you’ll be doing next. Will you sit on his face right away like he loves? Or will you tease him by kissing and licking all over his body the way he was just doing to your breasts? God, he hopes it’s the former… but the act you settle on is just as good.

You press a few kisses against his hip and give his cock and balls a nice look, but don’t tease him for long. You get right to the point, licking him like an ice cream cone twice before taking the tip in your mouth and sucking. Bubba squeals and reaches for your head to touch your hair, but he remembers not to push you down onto his cock. You’ve said you don’t like it and he can’t blame you. He doesn’t like having things shoved down his throat either, though that never stopped Nubbins from making the occasional sneak-attack, cramming a bone or an uncooked sausage into Bubba’s open mouth while he slept. Your lips and tongue feel so good, slicking him with your saliva and spreading his pre-cum as you gaze up into his eyes. He can’t help but pump his hips up just a bit, the bulge of your cheek as it’s stretched by his cock making his blood even hotter, and he lets out a guttural groan when you fondle his balls. You hold each one in turn, feeling their weight and stroking the soft skin of his sac with your fingertips, and his desperate whimpers are music to your ears. You pay close attention, feeling and listening for the signs that he’s close, then back off before he can come - there’s somewhere else you want him to deposit his load this time.

He whines so loudly that it almost makes you laugh, but you quickly distract him by climbing up to straddle his chest. Before you can say a word, he’s grabbed you and seated you on top of his face. “Bubba, your mask!” you remind him. That was the furthest thing from his mind till this moment, but it’s true that it hampers his access so he lets go of your hips so he can raise his head. You unlace and pull off the leathery skin, then set it gently aside though still well out of the way. He immediately resumes his task, eating you up like a bowl full of chili and grunting in pleasure as you smooth back and fluff up his hair. “You’re such a good boy, getting me ready,” you sigh as he licks against your clit and sucks at your labia, then goes back to your slit to slurp up your juices. He’s so good at this that it doesn’t take long till you’re right at the edge of orgasm as well, but you want to save it till you’re stuffed full of his cock instead.

“You on top, baby, I need you on top now, please,” you beg, trying to raise yourself up off of his face but he holds you tight and doesn’t slow down. You repeat your request louder so that he can hear over the noises he’s making and through your thighs pressed against his ears, then he grabs you and rolls you till you’re flat on your back. He clambers atop you then reaches down between your legs, but you don’t need his fingers this time and he needs no further convincing when you tell him to put his cock in you _right now_.

It’s a fast copulation, both of you already so close to the edge that you don’t have it in you to draw it out longer. “Bubba… you’re so good…” you pant, reaching down to rub your clit with one hand and clutching his shoulder with your other.

_“You make me so good, it’s good, you make me,”_ he babbles nonsensically, but you get the drift. He thrusts harder and faster while gasping for air, and you manage to choke out one more request before you’re too far gone:

“P-pull out… when you finish… I… wanna see…”

Bubba loves finishing inside you - and you love it as well - but sometimes you like to mix things up just a little. Fortunately he loves seeing his cum on your skin almost as much as he loves seeing it drip from your pussy, so he certainly doesn’t mind this request. He scrunches his eyes shut and focuses on anything he can think of to keep himself from coming as well when your climax hits: killing, burning trash, helping Grandpa piss, cleaning up shit to avoid getting yelled at when Chicken craps on the stove or somewhere else Drayton cares about… and it’s just barely enough to keep his release at bay as you spasm around him and cry out his name. His grunts of concentration change into squeals of ecstasy when you gently command him to come for you, and he barely remembers to pull out in time. Milky-white cum streaks across your stomach and thigh as he jerks himself off, and you coo praise and encouragement while rubbing his broad chest with your palms as he shudders above you.

You lay side by side, panting and twitching as your orgasms fade. Before long you feel two of Bubba’s fingertips against your belly as he begins smearing his semen in circular patterns on your skin, and you suddenly think that he might enjoy finger-painting outside the bedroom. You make a mental note to pick up some craft paint and decent paper next time you go to town. “That was fun,” you say, and he squeals in agreement. Then he squeals even louder when you add, “Next time maybe I’ll give _you_ a little striptease, hmm?”You laugh against his lips when he pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You may very well have to tie him down to keep him from ravishing you before you even have the chance to get fully naked… but that could be fun in and of itself. You resolve to suggest it someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write, and I hope it was a fun one to read! Thank you for your kudos, and a huge thanks to you lovely folks who leave comments, they are so motivating and I appreciate them so much. They really do make us humble fanfic writers happy, and to you diehards who leave comments on every chapter or close to it (you know who you are) - you rock! :D <3


	12. Day 11 - The Very Best Boy in the Whole Wide World (Pet Play)

“Hey, look what I found.”

You hold up a loop of leather dangling from a chain: your old leash that Bubba used to keep you by his side when he first took you captive. Not too terribly long ago it was a constant part of your life, but it’s been lost in the mess of the living room for probably a year at this point, only to be discovered now during this bout of spring cleaning (that you had suggested).

“Can’t say I miss it much… I used to hate being kept on a leash,” you murmur, and Bubba whimpers and pats your shoulder in apology. He hated keeping you on a leash as well, at least towards the end of it. But at first he had no choice, because surely you would have run away without it. Then he feels a bit better when you say, “But I’m still glad that you did it, because I would have run away if you didn’t and then I wouldn’t have you now. So it all worked out great in the end, didn’t it, honeybear?” Bubba squeals and pulls you into a hug. Yes, it all worked out wonderfully.

“Sometimes I thought about putting this leash on _you_, y’know…” you confess, and Bubba pulls away and cocks his head in confusion. Why would you think about putting the leash on him? He wasn’t going to run away from his own house, after all, so what was the point of that? He watches the naughty grin spread across your face as you say, “Make you be _my_ pet for awhile, y’know?”

For some reason your words make warmth begin flushing his cheeks - and below his belt as well. He’s not sure if his body’s reaction is appropriate for what you just said, but when you stroke the leather collar with your fingertips and give him those bedroom eyes of yours, he starts to think that he may be on the right track.

“You know… make you be my good boy.”

That confirms it. You’re suggesting a game that may very well lead to sex, and like all of the sexy games you suggest Bubba is one thousand percent on board. He eagerly nods and reaches out for the leash to stroke his own fingers along the leather as well.

“Would you like to be my pet, Bubba? Do you want to be my good boy?” you tease and he nods again. He always wants to be a good boy for you, and this sounds like another way to show it.

“Alright,” you smile and give him a quick peck on the tip of his nose, then place your palm on his shoulder and push down. “On your knees like a good boy.”Bubba instantly obeys. You can practically see hearts in his eyes as he gazes up at you in reverent adoration, and unless you’re very much mistaken there’s a slight bulge forming at his crotch as well. He’s so easy to get riled up - not that you’re complaining. “I’ve always thought it’s mean to make pets wear clothes. You know, little frilly jackets or costumes and whatnot. So I think a shirt, tie and pants are quite unnecessary. And socks, boots and underwear are downright ridiculous. No sweet puppy of mine needs to wear clothes.”

Bubba’s pulse quickens. You’re not wasting any time and he starts unknotting his tie as fast as he can, eager to get started as well. You watch approvingly as he strips, wiggling awkwardly out of his pants and underwear while still on his knees. He eventually manages, and when he’s fully naked you run the leather strap through your fingers again.

“But even though clothes are silly on pets, every beloved puppy needs a collar and leash. I don’t want you getting lost. That would be sad, wouldn’t it?”

Bubba nods. Being separated from you would be the saddest thing ever. He hates to even think of it, not even playfully. He lifts his head when you reach for his neck and gently loop the collar around it, tight enough that he can’t slip free but not so tight as to choke him. You don’t use the padlock, but you both feel increasingly turned on when you fasten the buckle. You weren’t expecting to be affected by this, but now you’re wishing you’d suggested it sooner. “There we go, now everyone will know that you’re mine. What a good boy, sitting still for your collar.” you praise him, then pat him on the head just like a dog, ruffling his hair a bit and he whines in excitement. He’s already half hard, waiting in anticipation of whatever you’ll do next. You loop the end of the leash in your hand. “Come on, good boy,” you command, then walk over to sit on the armchair that Drayton usually sits in while listening to the radio before bedtime. You move slowly to give Bubba plenty of time to crawl carefully across the floorboards on his hands and knees - you want him to obey, but you don’t want him to be uncomfortable while he does it. For his part Bubba isn’t even noticing his knees, he’s just thinking about the tension growing between his legs and what you’re going to do about it. He’s so excited that when you sit down he keep crawling till he’s between your legs, then tries to rub his face along your inner thighs and against your crotch through your jeans.

Tempted as you are to let him get you warmed up this way immediately, instead you push his head away. “Ah, ah, ah… I didn’t tell you to do that, did I? Naughty boy,” you gently scold and he pulls back with a whine. “We need to work on your obedience training. Naughty boys don’t get treats, do they? Now sit.”

He feels himself grow even harder as he sits back on his haunches, and you look down to admire his cock standing up at attention for you. The pink tip is poking out through the opening of his foreskin and you’re looking forward to making him leak pre-cum for you. You wonder if your words alone can accomplish it. “That’s a good boy, good puppy,” you praise him and if he had a tail you’re pretty sure it would be wagging right now. “Now, roll over.”

Bubba tips over onto his side in a heartbeat, and you have to move the leash along with him as he performs a complete barrel roll across the floor before getting back up onto his hands and knees. He always loves doing what you say because it ensures that he’s making you happy, and the more straightforward your directions are the better - it leaves no room for error on his part. And you’re certainly being straightforward right now, and the ease of these tasks boost his confidence. Your initial scolding aside, he’s certain there’s no way he can be doing things wrong now - and he’s sure to get a treat soon.

“Good job, Bubby!” you squeal and he squeals happily in return. “Now roll over onto your back, sweet boy. Let me see your cute puppy tummy.”

Once again he obeys, rolling to the side till he’s on his back looking up at you. Having you fully dressed and looming over him while he’s completely nude save for the collar around his neck is doing things to him that he never imagined, and he can’t help but squirm as you slide off of the chair to kneel at his side. Then he giggles and snorts when you rub his belly. “What a sweet boy, what a cute fuzzy pup,” you say, making sure adoration drips from your words. “I love making you feel good, sweetheart. And you love making me feel good too, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh!” Bubba squeals, and his head thunks against the floorboards as he nods. _“I’m your good boy, aren’t I? Do I get a treat? Huh? Can I?” _He’s hoping you’ll rub him just a bit further down and he’s tempted to reach for your hand… but then you might scold him and withhold his reward. But he’s already so horny that he almost does it anyway… but then you stop petting him and get back to your feet. He stays on his back since you didn’t tell him to move, but when you pull down your zipper he scrambles onto his hands and knees again. He just can’t help it and he hopes you won’t mind…

“You’re so excited, aren’t you Bubby?” you tease as you shimmy out of your jeans and he nods and licks his teeth. “Have you been a good boy? Have you earned a treat?” He nods even more, scooting just a bit closer and praying that you’ll let him taste you. You sit down on Drayton’s chair again wearing only your panties, then spread your legs wider. Bubba’s practically drooling, staring at that thin scrap of fabric between his eager mouth and your warm, waiting pussy. Oh, you’re so tempted to have him go down on you now, but he’s not quite dripping for you yet so instead you say, “Touch yourself sweet boy. Let me see you stroke your cock for your mistress.”

Bubba groans and you see his erection twitch before he wraps one big hand around it. He’s not sure if you want him to finish this way but he starts stroking quickly, ready to come regardless. Heat tingles in your loins and you watch with heavy-lidded eyes as he pleasures himself. He’s staring at your crotch and you say, “Look up at my eyes, please.”His face is flushed a delightful shade of pink when he meets your gaze with his big brown puppy dog eyes, and the eye contact makes everything so much more intense. What starts as a small bead of pre-cum rapidly grows till it’s trickling down his shaft, making his fingers shiny and a wet, sloppy sound as he strokes. You can tell he’ll come soon if you don’t put a stop to it, and though you feel a little bit mean, you want him to really earn his ‘reward’.

“Stop now,” you order, though not unkindly, and though he whines pitifully he obeys. “Such a good pet. Now come here, Bubby boy, make your mistress feel good,” you beckon him with just the lightest tug of his leash, and he scoots as close as he can between your thighs and at last presses his face against your crotch. He mouths at you enthusiastically through your panties, hot breath and plush lips, pointy teeth scraping and his tongue pushing into your opening as much as the fabric will allow. He inhales your scent like a bloodhound, and he moans and grunts as you reach down to pet his hair again. You smell so delicious and he’s dying to put his mouth directly on you… and you can’t take much more of this teasing yourself at this point.

Without being told Bubba pulls your panties aside with one hand, but you’re perfectly happy to let him think for himself at this point. “What a smart boy,” you praise him as your sex is uncovered, “Now lick.” Your voice quavers a bit - you’ve never ordered him around quite like this before but it’s so fucking hot… and thankfully he seems to like it too because he gets right to work, eating you out like his life depends on it. He laps at you hungrily, then teases your clit with the tip of his tongue before plunging the whole muscle inside of your cunt. He swirls it around and then pulls out again, and a mouselike squeak escapes you when he nibbles your sensitive little nub with his teeth. You pull lightly on his leash and he goes even harder, sending your eyes rolling back as you slouch down in your brother-in-law’s chair and push more of your crotch into your husband’s face. You had heard a rumor about one of the girls in your dorm: that she’d been caught spreading peanut butter all over her own breasts and vulva to entice her pet dog to lick it off. “Jesus,” you gasp and Bubba grunts loudly, assuming your exclamation was intended for him. You may have accepted murder and cannibalism by now, but you draw the line at bestiality, at making an innocent animal participate in your depravity. But while Bubba was very much an innocent when you first took his cock in your hands, he’s very much _not_ an innocent now… nor is he an animal, despite being quite capable of fucking like one. And he certainly doesn’t require peanut butter to convince him to go down on you. “Ah!” you cry out, half in pleasure and half amusement, thinking of slathering yourself with some anyway… or perhaps barbecue sauce would be more his style.

“Faster,” you plead as you tug on his leash again, and Bubba’s cock throbs as he grinds his face into your cunt with a groan. God, he wants to touch himself so badly, just as badly as he wants to make you come. He’s so hard, so needy, so desperate to feel you spasm against him and to find his own release, to see his cum drip down your leg as you pet his hair like the good boy he is…

As if you were reading his mind, you grip his hair tightly with one hand as your orgasm crests. The chain in your other hand clinks as you shake and jerk, and your breathy gasps of “Good boy!” over and over nearly make Bubba finish right along with you. He slows down and lightens up when he knows it’s too much for you, then rests his chin on your knee and waits not-so-patiently for you to recover. “What a sweet boy, such a smart, clever boy, I’m so glad that you’re mine,” you sigh and Bubba wiggles and chirps in delight. “You’ve been so good, you deserve your reward. Now come for me, Bubby. Let your mistress see how good you feel.” Bubba clings to your waist like a baby koala, then frantically rubs his erection against your leg like a dog in heat. “Who’s my good boy? Who’s the very best puppy in the whole wide world?” you coo as you ruffle his hair.

_“Me, I am… I’m your very best boy,”_ Bubba desperately pants. Just say a few more nice things and he’s going to come…

“That’s right! You’re my favorite, my very best boy and I love you so much!”

That does it and Bubba hangs on even tighter, crying out in ecstasy as his whole body goes stiff. You feel his semen hit your leg in several hot pulses, and he babbles your name with his last bit of breath. God it was good, so fucking good being your pet, and you tenderly stroke his hair while he nuzzles his face against the top of your thigh as he comes down.

“Get on up here, honeybun,” you invite him once he’s mostly recovered, and he stands up on slightly-shaky legs and lifts you out of the chair so he can sit down with you on his lap instead. Your cum-splattered leg slides against the arm of the chair and you giggle a bit when Bubba rubs a smear of his semen into the upholstery till it’s just a slightly discolored spot. But it’s just one stain among many and you’re pretty certain that Drayton doesn’t know how many times you and Bubba have defiled his chair over the last two years or so. “Well, I thought that was fun. Did you like it, too?” you ask with a grin as you unbuckle his collar, and Bubba giggles and nods. “Guess this thing’s worth keeping around after all, hmm?”

Bubba nods again -he couldn’t agree more, and he takes the leash from you and rolls it up into a coil to keep safe in the drawer beside the sofa-bed for next time. And there will definitely be a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this one would be tricky for me, but I actually had way more fun with it than I expected - much like Bubba and reader did, heh...  
Sorry it's been so long since an update on either of my stories! The holidays are busy. I hope you all have a lovely end of 2019, and here's to a happy and prosperous New Year!


	13. Day 12 - A Long, Hard Day... and a Long, Hard Something Else (Massage)

“Come on over here hon.”

Bubba shuffles over to the sofa bed, shoulders slumped and feet dragging. The mattress dips as he sits down, and you scoot up close against his side. He lets out a heavy sigh. It was a long, hard day, and you can tell by the way he’s moving that he’s exhausted. Bubba’s a strong man with plenty of stamina, but even he gets worn out… but he pushes through his exhaustion anyway in an attempt to please his older brother.

You can’t stand how Drayton treats him like a beast of burden, as if he were a big, dumb ox or a trained attack dog. There is no consideration of his wants or preferences, nor even of his basic needs. No acknowledgment that on top of needing a chance to rest his body from time to time, Bubba needs praise and validation. To know that his efforts are valued. Hell, even an ox or dog needs to be told they’re good boys, but you doubt Drayton would give them any more consideration than he does his youngest brother.

“You’re so tired, aren’t you?”

A single nod.

“Are you sore, too?”

He shrugs, which you know means _‘yes’_. You’ve learned by now that Bubba tends not to complain about those sorts of things, even though he’s perfectly entitled to, in your opinion.

“Can I try to help you with that?” you ask, bringing your hands over to start removing his tie. Bubba nods and mumbles something in the affirmative. He’s not sure how you’re going to help, but for probably the first time ever he hopes that it doesn’t involve too much vigorous sex. He’s just so tired and his muscles are aching, and just the thought of any more exercise makes him want to whine - even if it ends with an orgasm. It’s decidedly out of character, but there it is.

“Just relax, babe, I’ll take care of you, you don’t have to do a thing, okay? You’ve already worked so hard today.” You lean in to give him a soft, sweet kiss, and when you pull away Bubba sighs and gives you a little nod and a grateful grin. You unbutton his shirt and toss it aside, then urge him to lay down on his stomach across the mattress. His feet hang over the edge and you clamber off and onto the floor to pull off his cowboy boots, then take one big foot in your hands and start massaging.

Bubba makes a little squeal of surprise that quickly turns to a moan of pleasure as your thumbs glide across the thick band of muscle running from his heel to the ball of his foot, then prod between the joints of each metatarsal in turn. No one has ever, _ever_ done this for him. Sometimes he’s rubbed at his own feet when they ache, but this is a million times better. He didn’t think he could love you any more than he already does, but clearly he was wrong. He is in heaven, and it's you who has taken him here.

For your part, this is not the most physically pleasant thing you have ever done for him. Bubba sweats a lot, and while you do your best to keep on top of the laundry to help minimize the results of that fact, the unmistakeable odor of a hard day’s work is currently wafting from each sock. But the way he’s reacting makes it all worthwhile: a nonstop stream of moans and groans and the occasional grunt, and when you ask him if it’s good he whimpers and slurs what sounds like a rather drooly _“uh-huhhhh”_. You work each foot one after the other, and before your fingers get too tired you pat and squeeze your way up his legs, over his sturdy ankles and calves. You skip the more sensitive backs of his knees, but press the heels of your hands firmly into each thick thigh, feeling his flesh soften beneath your touch.

“Is this still good, baby?” you check in when you get to his glutes, kneading each cheek like a big lump of dough. Your hands are dwarfed by his mass but it apparently feels good regardless, because he slurs out another _“uuuuuh-huhhh”_ of pure ecstasy. You knead your way up to his lower back, and you can feel the tightness of his muscle even beneath the layer of fat. Now you’ve reached bare skin and if you want to continue - and you do - you need to grab something first. “Hang tight for a sec, hon, I’ll be right back,” you instruct, and Bubba holds back his whine when your hands leave him. You return with a bottle of lotion, then pump two generous squirts into your palms after climbing astride him and straddling his butt. Bubba moans but you know that it isn’t in pain. In fact, unless you’re much mistaken, he actually sounds a little turned on. You smile to yourself as you resume your task, the lotion easing the slide of your hands across his skin without pulling the smattering of hair sprinkled across his back. Bubba groans loudly, all the air exiting his lungs in one long, guttural noise as your palms slide up the length of corded muscle running along either side of his spine. He sounds rather like a dying cow and it’s almost funny… but mostly it just makes your heart hurt. Clearly he needs this sort of tender loving care much more often, and you’re ashamed you haven’t offered it until now. That is definitely going to change from here on out.

“Is this good? Do you want it a little harder?”

He gurgles something that might mean yes.

“Yes, harder?”

Bubba nods against the blanket, so you dig your feet into the mattress on either side of his hips and stick your butt in the air, basically performing a downward-facing-dog pose and pushing your entire weight into him, hoping it's enough. You slide up along the sides of his spine again and hear several small pops as his vertebrae crack, followed quickly by his moan of relief. “There we go,” you coo and lighten your touch just a bit, soothing the newly relaxed bit of his back and he sighs. He’s in absolute paradise. Nothing has ever felt so good. Well, maybe orgasms… but right at this very moment that’s a tough call to make.

You work your way up to his shoulders, adding more lotion and stroking those broad slabs of muscle and the arms they support. This is supposed to be about his pleasure, but you can’t help but start to get somewhat turned on as you squeeze one thick bicep between both your hands, unable to make your fingers touch. What you ever did to deserve such a big hunk of a man you’ll never know, but you’re not going to question it. You wiggle a bit atop him, trying to subtly soothe some of the growing heat between your legs without outright grinding on him… but your attempt at stealth doesn’t work. Bubba picks up your motions immediately, and what’s left of his blood that hasn’t gone to where you’re kneading the tension out of his muscles rushes instead to his groin, making his cock start to stiffen against the mattress. He only grows harder when you get to his neck, for he can feel your warm breath against his hair as you massage the tension right out of the base of his skull. When you get to his scalp it’s too much - you playing with his hair is so strongly linked with sex in his mind that he gets harder still, hazy thoughts of you massaging his cock along with the rest of him floating through his bliss-soaked mind. He grunts and shifts a bit, trying to get bit more comfortable, and part of him is disappointed when you request that he roll over because it means the back rub is over... but he’s also relieved to get some of the pressure off of his erection. He rolls over with another grunt, and your eyes go wide when you see the unmistakable bulge between his legs, tenting the fabric of his pants and looking utterly delectable. You knew he was enjoying your massage, but you didn’t quite realize just _how much_.

“Mmmm, let me help you with that too, honeybear,” you coo, licking your lips, and Bubba licks his lips in return. He’s still tired and sore, but not too tired or sore to welcome your continued assistance with helping his weary body feel better, and he’s delighted that his earlier mental images are coming true now. His eyes flutter shut as you unfasten his fly, then he lets out a quavering sigh mixed with a whine when you take him in hand and start stroking. You touch him gently, as if this part of him is sore as well, but you don’t leave him hanging when he whimpers two of his newer words:

“More, pese…”

You’re so proud of him, both for the words and for his using them. It took a fair amount of cajoling and encouraging him that you really, truly want to know what he wants, and every time he finds the courage to ask you, you want to reward him. “Anything for you, love,” you smile, then lean down and wrap your lips around the tip of his cock.

“Unnngghhh…” Bubba groans at the hot, wet embrace of your mouth on his most sensitive flesh, and he somehow finds the strength to reach one arm down to pet you. His large hand on your head makes you hum as you run your tongue back and forth over his slit several times. The knowledge that he could effortlessly force your head down till you choke, but chooses not to, adds a little oxygen to the smoldering fire that’s been building between your legs. But this is about him, and you redouble your efforts to help him come quickly so the poor man can get some much-needed sleep. You can feel his cock swelling, growing even larger as it throbs against your cheeks and you know that he won’t last much longer. You take as much of his thick meat into your mouth as you can, the girth of the head stretching your lips while you rapidly pump his shaft and stroke his balls with your hands. With only a few more swirls of your tongue and some steady suction he comes, hot jets of cum hitting the back of your throat and you swallow his thick, sticky seed as fast as you can while still stroking, milking him for every drop. Bubba’s usually a screamer, but despite how incredible his whole body feels right now all he can manage is a series of harsh gasps. He feels like melted butter in a pan, like a lump of gelatinous aspic with the way his thighs are all quivery and weak. He loves it, and he loves you too.

“Did that feel good, baby?” you ask when he finishes, though you already know the answer. Bubba sighs and nods as you ease his softening cock back down and place him gently into his pants once more. He’s so grateful, but he just can’t find the words - or even noises - right now. You’ve worked him over so thoroughly from top to bottom that he passes out almost instantly, but not before you give him a kiss, pressing your lips to his plump lower lip. “Goodnight honeybear, I love you,” you murmur. Bubba mumbles something that sounds much the same and you smile, smoothing back his hair before snuggling right up against him to drift off to sleep as well.


	14. Day 13 - Deep in the Throat of Texas (Deep-Throating, obviously, lol)

“God, Bubba, you have the best cock.”

This observation is met with a whine from your lover, standing before you and bracing his hands on the butchers block behind him, waiting with bated breath for whatever you’re about to do. You’d surprised him only moments ago by coming into the room where he’d been making sausage and saying, “Put that down for a moment, will you hon? I wanna work on a different sausage.” Bubba didn’t understand what you meant - there weren’t any other sausages in the kitchen that he was aware of, after all - but he obeyed when you coaxed him to set aside his work and turn around to face you. Not that it took much convincing. He’d been expecting a kiss or two, but instead you dropped to your knees and began stroking his thighs and palming his dick through his pants. It surprised him, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. Now you’re dragging down his zipper, then your hand slips inside his pants to pull his cock and balls free. Bubba bites his lip and grips the edge of the butchers block harder.

“Perfect.” you murmur as you study his erection. It really is lovely - nice and thick with big veins running along the sides, pleasingly-shaped and standing out proudly, begging for your attention. “A perfect cock deserves to be treated well, doesn’t it?”

Bubba doesn’t know what to say, but it doesn’t matter because you keep talking before he can even try to form a word. You look right into his eyes and say in your lowest, most sultry voice: “I’m gonna suck you off so good, baby. I’m gonna make you come down my throat so hard, and I’m gonna swallow every drop. I want everything you got, Bubba, I’m gonna milk these big boys dry.” You cup both his testicles in your palm, lifting slightly and squeezing oh-so-gently, and he makes a noise like someone letting the air out of a tightly-pinched balloon. For such a large man he can sure reach some impressively high pitches. “Would you like that?” you ask, leaning in closer. Bubba nods and clings harder to the butchers block in preparation. Yes, he would like that very much. He’d love it, in fact, and he’s already quivering with excitement when the tip of your tongue meets the tip of his cock.

You’re not sure what’s gotten into you, but you’d just been craving the idea of his dick in your throat all morning and didn’t want to wait till he finished his chores before indulging. Normally you like to go more slowly while sucking him off, teasing him and enjoying his whimpers and moans… but this time you go quickly, both to keep from taking up too much time from his work and also just to mix things up a bit. You run your tongue sloppily all over his length, slicking him with your saliva and making lewd, wet noises, then before he knows what’s hit him you shove his whole cock all the way down your throat, planting your nose firmly in the dark thicket of hair at the base.

Bubba practically shrieks and jerks his hips forward, but you’ve already taken him all in so he ends up just pushing your head back. The sudden tilting of your neck makes you gag, your throat spasming around his girth as you struggle to hold him. Drool pools between your teeth and bottom lip and then spills down your chin when you release him. Your gag reflex has been decreasing in sensitivity the more you do this, but he’s just so fucking thick that it’s still a challenge - but it’s a challenge you’re more than happy to tackle.

You slobber all over his cock till he’s dripping, then swallow him down again. You gag once more but then manage to relax, forcing your throat open wider. His throbbing meat stretches the walls of your esophagus for a few seconds, then you pull back partway before swallowing again, over and over. Bubba groans at the incredible feeling and the sight of your head bobbing along his length, and he can’t help but let go of the butchers block to tangle his hands in your hair instead. He’s always careful not to push or pull and you appreciate how thoughtful and gentle he is… but this time you want him to fuck your mouth. You want him to fuck it _hard_. You want to choke on his fat dick till you can’t take anymore. Feeling wanton and wild, you pull back till he slips all the way out of your mouth, a string of spit clinging to the head of his cock and stretching to your gasping lips. “Bubba,” you pant, “I want you to fuck my throat, baby, get rough, it’s okay. I’ll tap your knee twice if I need you to stop.”

Bubba lets out an animalistic growl and grips your hair harder. He’s happy to be gentle with you and he likes it, but he’d be lying if he claimed your request doesn’t excite him. The sound he just made excites _you_ as well, as does the feral expression on his face as he stares down at you. God, it’s so hot to have him looming over you this way and looking like he wants to devour you alive. You feel his fists tighten and he holds your head still as he thrusts his hips forward, shoving his cock between your lips till the tip hits the back of your mouth. Your jaw drops open wider and he thrusts forward again, forcing a gurgling gasp from you before his cock fills your throat and no air can escape. He fucks you ruthlessly with fast, hard thrusts, grunting each time he bottoms out in the hot, wet cavern of your mouth. It’s so good… so fucking good, the sloppy noises and the tight squeeze of your soft throat. You’re gurgling and drooling, eyes squeezing shut in concentration as you try not to choke too much, trying to take him all in and breath through your nose. You can’t get enough air and you’re about two seconds away from tapping on his knee when he pulls out entirely and you suck in huge gulps of sweet, sweet oxygen. Bubba’s panting himself, and one hand leaves your hair to take hold of his cock and rub the tip against your lips, enjoying the warm puffs of your breath on his skin. You taste the tang of his precum on your tongue as it dribbles into your mouth and you feel the pulse of his veins as he rubs more of his shaft against your lips. He’s nearly out of his mind with lust, but he knows that if he was in your place he would need to catch his breath for a moment before continuing. He knows what happens when someone can’t breathe for too long, and the last thing he wants is for you to pass out - especially not before he finishes. But more importantly, if you pass out then _you_ won’t be having fun anymore, either. He likes to be rough sometimes, but it’s only okay if you like it.

Fortunately for him you do indeed like it, and once you feel recovered enough you give his cock several firm pumps with one hand before moving down to his testicles. You grip his sac firmly as well, not hard enough to hurt but definitely hard enough to get his attention and make his hips follow as you pull him back towards your face. He squeals in excitement and thrusts into your mouth harder than ever, right down to the root, smashing his pubic hair against your nose and his scrotum against your chin. His balls are heavy and plump, and his musky male scent and taste and sheer virility is overwhelming. His cock fills your convulsing throat over and over as he fucks into your willing mouth, spit and precum soon coating his balls and making the hair there glisten. Your jaw is aching and your throat is going to be sore, but the filthy thrill you’re feeling right now makes it worthwhile.

Bubba’s squeals get louder and more hoglike, drowning out the noise of your gagging and gasping. He’s so close… so fucking close. You always feel so good wrapped around his cock, whether it’s your mouth or your pussy or your tight little ass, and he often wishes he could fuck all three of your holes all at once… though he’s perfectly satisfied with the way the entirety of his cock is engulfed by your throat now. Every time you swallow it feels like you’re drawing his semen further and further out of his balls towards his dick… and you’re going to swallow it all, going to take all of his cum like you said you would. You’re going to milk his balls dry and swallow every drop of his seed like a good girl when he shoots his load into your throat. You’re going to make him come so hard… you _always_ make him come so hard and when you grip his backside, one cheek in each hand, and pull his pelvis towards your face he loses it.

Every muscle from his stomach down clenches as he unloads inside your mouth. The noises he’s making could wake the dead as his cum splatters the back of your throat, jet after jet of hot, milky semen, too much for you to swallow. It fills up your mouth when you can’t gulp it down fast enough, and rather than choking or inhaling it you let some of it bubble out between your lips and his cock - you know he likes seeing that anyway, so no harm done. Bubba gasps and grunts and jerks into your mouth till he’s finally spent, his thrusts and his grip on your hair easing as he grows more and more sensitive. After a moment he pulls out, his softening dick coated in cum and saliva, and at last allowing you to take in as much air as you want. His legs are shaking and he can hardly stay standing. You’d just about sucked the soul right out of his body, and you feel like you had a near-religious experience as well - though it might have just been oxygen deprivation. Bubba pants and groans as he watches your tongue slither out to lick up the blob of his cum off your lips, and he pets your hair as you clean up his wet cock and balls as much as you can. You said his cock was perfect, but it’s not as perfect as you are, in his mind. Nothing could be as perfect as you are, and when you pull back at last with a smack of your lips and a smug, sexy smile, Bubba drops to his knees to be closer to you.

“That was so fucking hot, Bubba, you did a great job.” you praise him. Your voice is a bit hoarse and Bubba notices, but he decides to believe you when you say that you liked it. Still, just in case, he leans down to kiss you and try to make it better. “I know it’s bad manners to play with one’s food, but I sure do love playing with this big, beefy sausage.” you giggle as you tuck his flaccid member back into his pants. Bubba grins and giggles too, patting his hands all down your back to your rear. You don’t have a sausage to play with, but that’s okay because he loves the sweet, creamy pie between your legs more than any sausage on earth… and he’s suddenly feeling hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm not personally a fan of rough fellatio, but damn if this wasn't fun to write.  
<s>Also, the title is horrible, but I literally can't think of anything else. I welcome suggestions, lol!</s> EDIT: Title has been changed thanks to you commenters, lol!! Nice work! ;D  
Thank you as always for your kudos and comments, they seriously give me life and motivation! <3


	15. Day 14 - Clean Your Plate (Food Play)

“Shit,” you murmur as the blob of jam lands right on your chest, just above the low neckline of your tank top. It’s a hot summer day, too hot to cook anything for lunch, so instead you’re having peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches. Unfortunately the jam you made this year is a bit runnier than is optimal, but in your defense, you’re still learning. You set your sandwich down on your plate and Bubba looks over at you, confused at first by your swearing… but then his eyes drop right along with yours to the sugary gel clinging to your décolletage.

“Real smooth,” you continue, reaching for the paper towel that serves as a napkin, but before you can wipe away the offending condiment Bubba reaches for your hand, gently gripping your wrist and halting your movements. You look at him curiously as he places his own half-eaten sandwich back down on his plate then reaches for your chest, one thick finger extended. The jam smears against your skin as he drags his finger through it, apparently trying to wipe it clean for you… but his hands are already sticky from his own sloppy sandwich and you don’t feel much tidier when he removes his finger and sucks it clean. But watching him suck on his finger brings a naughty thought to your mind - it doesn’t take much to get you going when it comes to Bubba.

“Thank you hon,” you say sweetly, picking your sandwich back up. But this time before it reaches your lips you squeeze and tilt it on purpose just enough to land another blob of jam on your chest, this one even lower. “Whoops, clumsy me!” Your voice sounds innocent though the look in your eyes is quite the opposite… but unfortunately Bubba is not great at picking up subtleties and your true meaning goes undetected. He makes an amused little noise and reaches out his hand to wipe it clean for you again - after all, Grandma always said it’s wrong to waste food - but before he can touch you say, “Maybe you could use your tongue? It might work better to get it all clean, y’know?”

His eyes snap up to meet yours, and _now_ he sees the invitation in your expression. Honestly, he’d mostly wiped away the jam because he wanted an excuse to touch you rather than from concern about wasting food, and he’d already been getting a little excited just from running his fingertip along your skin there… but now he’s extremely aroused in an instant. Bubba nods as he scoots closer, and you tilt your jaw up a bit to make room for his head as he leans in and down to press his mouth against your sternum. He drags the flat of his tongue from the very edge of your shirt collar up to your flickering pulse, covering a much longer swath of skin than necessary to accomplish the clean-up job.

Before you can thank him and much to your surprise, he suddenly pulls back and sweeps his arm across the tabletop to push your lunch dishes out of the way, then lifts you up out of your chair and lays you down on your back atop the table with your legs hanging off the edge. You both vaguely hear the glasses of milk tip over, but neither of you care. Bubba knows it’s bad to waste food and that includes milk, but how can he worry about that when you’re spread out before him like a feast yourself? He pushes your legs open and sidles up in-between them, now at the perfect height to rub your clothed crotches together as he leans over you. He’s been getting more and more assertive lately and you love it… but then he _really_ surprises you when he reaches for the jam jar, pulls out the spoon, and plops a few more runny blobs onto your chest and neck.

Bubba’s not sure what’s gotten into him. It’s just that he loves jam and he loves you and it suddenly seemed like a good thing to do, and his instinct is confirmed when you run your own finger through the jam and then offer it to him. He takes it into his mouth immediately, gazing into your eyes and enjoying the salty-sweet taste of strawberry sugar and your skin combined as he sucks your finger clean. Heat coils in your womb and your pupils expand as you take in the sight, then you grab his necktie rather roughly with your free hand and tug him down for a kiss. Your finger slips from his mouth to find his arm instead, squeezing his bicep as his own free hand moves to the front of your shirt.

“Yes, Bubba,” you murmur, and he grasps the neckline of your tank top and pulls, dragging the straps down your arms till your tits pop right out the top of your shirt. He squeals and leans down to latch his plush lips onto one nipple, suckling and grunting, appreciating the softness. You grope for his hand and coax the spoon from his grip, then dip it into the jar for a refill. Bubba’s too focused on your breast to notice you drizzle more jam on your chest above his head, so once you set the spoon aside you say coyly: “Bubba, honey, you missed a spot.”

He doesn’t even lift his head to locate said spot, he just licks his way up again, trying to cover every inch of your skin with his hot, wet tongue. You moan when he finds and laps up the dollop of sticky red sugar pooling in the dip where your collarbones meet, and he grinds his erection against your crotch for a few more moments… but he’s too excited to wait any longer than that. He needs to get his fingers inside of you _now_, because the sooner he gets you ready for his cock, the sooner he can put it inside you. Bubba yanks off your shorts and panties, then unzips his own pants as he pushes one finger inside your already-wet pussy as slowly as he can force himself to. He doesn’t want to hurt you and it’s a requirement that you feel just as good as he does, but he’s so fucking hard and he needs it… he needs to be inside you so badly and he whines in equal parts frustration and arousal. He should have started fingering you the second you both sat down for lunch, and he bitterly regrets his earlier to eat first.

You decide to worry about possible jam-induced-yeast-infection preventative measures later, and for now just focus on the stretch of his index finger as his thumb finds your clit. Bubba tries to be patient, but his lust is rapidly overwhelming him and he rubs you hard and fast, eager to get you to the finish line - or at least close to it. Lucky for him, you’re just as needy as he is right now. “Do it, put your cock in me, baby…” you beg when his middle finger joins his index. Bubba makes a low, primal, boar-like squeal and does just that, lining himself up with your entrance and you moan his name and tangle your fingers in his thick, dark hair as he pushes inside. You know you’re getting jam in his hair but you doubt that he cares - you’ll both need a shower after this sticky bit of fun anyway. He grunts and you gasp as he sinks in deeper, then his forehead drops to meets yours when he’s at last fully sheathed.

“Fuck, Bubba, your cock is so big, you stretch me so good, baby,” you moan as you flutter around him, and he lets out a strangled groan and starts thrusting when your legs wrap around his waist. Bubba lifts his head and reaches to the side and you assume he’s going for the spoon again - but instead he picks up the whole jar and before you know it half of it is on your chest, pooling and then spreading between your breasts. “Bubba!” you squeal in surprise as he sets the jar back on the table. “You’d better clean your plate, naughty boy.”

By now Bubba knows that a naughty boy is a _very_ good thing to be when it comes to you. He pauses his thrusts just long enough to give you a big, goofy grin. You look just like a dessert, like one of those cookies Grandma used to make that had jam in the little divot in the middle. But desserts only last as long as it takes him to chew and swallow, while he gets to enjoy _you_ over and over again every day and night. After one long, hungry look he dips his head once more to start cleaning up the mess he’s made. He starts rolling his hips again, the friction of his untamed pubic hair grinding deliciously against your clit with each thrust. He licks along the valley between your breasts, spreading the jam more than consuming it, then scoops some of it up with his tongue and drags it up to one of your firm, pebbled nipples. He’s careless and sloppy, letting half of the jam ooze back down the slope of your breast while the other half finally finds its way down his throat. It’s so delicious. Bubba loves anything sugary - almost as much as he loves the saltiness of your skin and the rich, heady musk that seeps from your pussy for him when he touches you this way.

He loops his forearms beneath both of your thighs, lifting and spreading your legs open even wider. His cockhead hits your g-spot every time he goes deep, forcing gasp after pleasured gasp from your throat. It feels utterly decadent being splayed out across the table before him, half dressed with your bare skin glazed with syrupy strawberry and his spit as he fucks you hard. “Hhnnngg,” Bubba groans as his thrusting speeds up. The table creaks and jolts with each slam of his pelvis and he’s so close… so fucking ready to come… and so are you.

“Oh… oh, it’s so good… you’re so good, Bubba!” you cry out and your praise finishes him off. His hands grip the soft flesh of your thighs even harder as he howls out his pleasure and spills deep inside you, his mind blissfully blank save for the tight squeeze of your cunt, the sweet fruity taste on the tip of his tongue and the shuddering waves of his orgasm gripping his entire body.

You both moan when he pulls out, and Bubba watches the slow drip of his cum from your flushed pink pussy. God, he loves how that looks, and he doesn’t interfere when some of it lands on the table. It’s nothing a paper towel won’t clean up, after all. “Bubba,” you whine, wriggling a bit against the tabletop. He looks back up and sees the pleading frustration written all over your face, definitely clear enough for him to comprehend: you didn’t finish yet, and that simply won’t do. Babbling an apology between his still-heaving breaths, Bubba strokes his hand down the tender skin of your inner thigh. His fingertips are rough and they make you shudder, as does the heat of his mouth and slick slide of his tongue against yours when he leans down for a kiss. “That’s good… make me come,” you pant against dead, leathery skin masking his cheek as he presses more kisses behind your ear and slips his fingers inside your pussy. Three of them fill you up just as well as his cock and you wail in relief when he curls his fingers to find that sweet spot that always makes you come undone. More of his semen drips out as he moves his fingers, pumping into your sopping cunt as his thumb finds your clit again. He rubs the swollen bud, pushing the thin, sensitive hood of skin back and making you cry out.

“Oh.. oh yes, _oh!_”

Bubba answers with a bovine bellow of his own before returning his mouth to your chest, lapping up what’s left of the jam as best he can as your body writhes from his touch. He fucks his fingers into you faster and faster and it doesn’t take long for you to come at last. Your whole body goes stiff as you spasm and whine, the muscles of your cunt clenching around his fingers over and over. Bubba moans against your chest as you come undone, stilling his fingers but licking up the jam more fervently than ever. He hopes he’s done a good job of pleasing you, and he tries to clean up all of the mess like you instructed before you come down from your climax. Every time you make love he worries about if he’s pleased you enough, but mercifully you always reassure him that he did - and this time is no exception.

“Mmm, that was so good, baby,” you hum, and Bubba squeals in relief as he gently eases your quivering legs back down to rest on the table. “Who knew you were such a naughty boy, playing with your food like that?”

He can tell that you’re teasing, so Bubba grunts like a happy pig and gives you an enormous grin. Yes, he’s very much come to enjoy being a naughty boy for you - almost as much as he enjoys being good. He pulls your tank top back up to cover you again, then bends to retrieve your shorts and panties. He holds them out for you and slips them up along your legs, and you lift your hips to help him get you properly dressed.

“Wanna take a bath after lunch? I’m all sticky and need to get cleaned up some more. Maybe you can help me?” you smirk as you hop off the table, and Bubba eagerly nods as he tucks himself back into his pants. All that sugar and sex has given him quite a high, and once the rumbling in his tummy is sated he’ll definitely be ready for more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost went for the BBQ sauce for this one, but in the end I just couldn't make myself do it, LOL!! XD


	16. Day 15 - Ride 'Em Cowgirl (Thigh Fucking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another trip back in time, a little moment that took place somewhere between chapters 12 and 13 of the main story. :)

The springs of the sofa-bed squeak slightly beneath you and Bubba’s combined weight as you hike up your skirt and clamber atop his lap, both grinning widely and excited to touch one another. His chicken is clucking nonstop across the room but you don’t hear it - you’ve learned to tune her out by now. All you notice is the soft, solid body of your new lover against your own, and his soulful brown eyes gazing at you from behind the mask of preserved skin that is no doubt hiding his blush.

“Mmmm,” you hum as you lean in for a kiss. He eagerly accepts and reciprocates, plump lips opening for you at once and his tongue seeking yours. He’s still sloppy but he’s getting better, and considering the fact that he’d never kissed anyone before until just earlier this afternoon you think he’s doing a decent job of it.

“Is this okay?” you check in as you straddle one of his sturdy thighs and place your palms on thick muscle of his shoulders.

“Uh-huh!” he confirms, wrapping both his hands around your waist. Bubba can feel the heat radiating from that special place between your legs to warm his skin even through your underwear and his pants, and he’s all the way hard in an instant. He remembers your scent and your softness, the way your insides clenched and quivered around two of his fingers, the taste of your slickness on his tongue. He squeals in excitement and can’t keep his hands from creeping down to your hips, pulling you down harder on his thigh and hoping that maybe you’ll let him touch and taste you like that again.

You squeeze his leg between your own and drag your palms down to his chest from his shoulders. His arousal is obvious, his erection tenting the front of his pants and his breaths coming heavy and quick already. Frustrating as it is, you decide it’s too early for intercourse. He’s brand new to sexual intimacy and you don’t want to risk pushing him too far too fast. Consent is crucial, especially with someone as inexperienced and a little bit slow as he is. You fear he would agree to do anything you tell him, even if he isn’t ready yet, so best to give him plenty of time. Besides, you’re rather hoping that he’ll be comfortable without one of his masks by the time you get to that point. You’re dying to see his real face while you’re riding his cock, no matter what he looks like.

So instead you start grinding on his thigh to get things warmed up, intending to lead into another nice hand-job for you both like you’d done on the swing less than an hour ago. Powerful muscle tenses beneath his warm layer of fat, and the cotton of your panties and his trousers rub together with each roll of your pelvis, creating even more heat. Strong hands hold your hips in a vise-like grip but he keeps his arms loose, allowing you to move as you please along the length of his thigh. You scoot closer to him to make sure your knee brushes against the hard bulge of his cock with each undulation, and he attempts to thrust up to meet you, seeking friction and some sort of relief.

“Bubba, touch me,” you moan.

He squeezes your hips tighter, suddenly confused as well as aroused. What do you mean? He’s _already_ touching you. But he isn’t confused for long because you grab his hands and guide them underneath your blouse. Your silky-smooth skin beneath his palms is so soft, and in his minds eye he can remember the way your tits looked when he caught that accidental glimpse of you getting out of the bath. Oh Lord, how he’s desperate to see them again… but for now he’s just ecstatic you’re letting him touch. Bubba squeezes both soft mounds of flesh, one in each hand, but he’s already panting too hard to squeal at how delightful they feel.

“Gently, please,” you murmur, and he manages a grunt of apology and loosens his grip. It’s so hard to remember to be gentle with you, especially when he’s so excited. The only other person he’s ever had to handle gently is Grandpa, and he’s never had to do that when he’s painfully erect and ready to burst. In fact, taking care of Grandpa is the fastest way for Bubba to get _rid of_ an unwanted hard-on.

“Yes, just like that. Oh god, Bubba, you’re so doing so well, you’re so fucking sexy…” you gasp, guiding his hands where you want him to touch. When his thumbs brush over each firm little bud in the center of your breasts he can’t take it anymore, and with one more roll of your hips and a breathy sigh he comes in his pants with a strangled groan. His semen shoots out but has nowhere to go, and he feels his own warmth soaking into his underwear. In the back of his lust-addled mind he’s embarrassed - other than when you touched him through his pants on the swing not long ago, this hasn’t happened since those secret wet dreams he had as he slept by your side this winter. It makes him feel like the naughty boy Drayton would call him when he was young and soiled the sheets this way in his sleep. He doesn’t know what to do. Will you think he’s bad like Drayton did? Will you shame him and call him dirty and not want to touch him anymore?

But quite the contrary, when you realize what’s happened you’re a little surprised - but _very_ turned on. You love having this power over him, the ability to reduce this beast of a man who’s built like a bear - and who is just as ferocious as one to his victims - to a quivering mess who just came in his pants in under three minutes from the slightest stimulation. While you hope in the future he’ll last a bit - or preferably a lot - longer, right now it’s quite a thrill to know you affect him so easily.

“Don’t feel bad, that was pretty hot. I love making you feel good,” you reassure him as you slow down, then press a soft kiss at the corner of his panting mouth. He makes an embarrassed-sounding little squawk so you kiss him again, then lean back and resume grinding on his thigh. “Just keep touching me, Bubba, and you’ll make me feel good, too,” you instruct and he nods, gently squeezing your breasts once again and flicking his thumbs across your nipples as if he were twanging a banjo, hoping you like it. He needs you to feel good, too. He _needs_ it. He needs to be a good boy for you and he’ll do whatever that takes.

As for you, you’re going to require a little more than the three minutes it took him to finish just now, but here on the farm, in your own little world, you’ve got all the time you need.


	17. Day 16 - Keeping Your Cannibal Clean (shower sex)

“Now how about that?” Drayton murmurs, rubbing his chin with one hand as he appraises the latest improvement to the home: a new shower fixture, paid for with your money you’ve been saving for months.

“Not bad, huh?” you reply, hands on your hips. You hadn’t installed it yourself but you feel proud anyway, knowing that your past frugality when you were actively employed is benefiting your new family now.

“Good!” Bubba chimes in, though he’s not sure exactly _how_ good it is. He’s been hosed off in the yard when he was so dirty Drayton wouldn’t let him inside, but he’s never taken a real shower before because there’s never been one in the house until just now. You explained it was like standing under a waterfall to get clean, but of course he’s never experienced that either. But it still sounds like an interesting thing to try. You said you like showers, so he figures they must be good.

“Me and Bubba get dibs on trying it out,” you grin, and Drayton wrinkles his nose. You and Bubba have been together long enough by now that Drayton’s used to your mild public displays of affection, but he still isn’t too happy when you remind him of the fact that you and his brother get naked with one another. You can’t tell if it’s because he just doesn’t like thinking of his brother getting laid or if he’s repressed in general, but either way it’s not your problem.

Once you and Bubba are alone at last, you turn on the faucet to get it warmed up. You’d paid to have a hot water heater installed first, and it’s the best purchase you’ve ever made in your life. You both strip down, feeling exited for the shower but also for the sexy shenanigans about to ensue. Bubba watches you pull back the curtain and climb into the old claw-footed tub, then he follows when you say, “Come on in honey, the water’s fine.”

The water is indeed fine. It’s much, much better than being hosed down like an animal, and it’s extra fine because you’re here with him. You make him feel like a man rather than an animal. A very lucky man with a sweet, smart, special woman to love. The warm water gently pelting his skin feels like a refreshing summer storm and Bubba tilts his face right into the spray, letting the water soak his hair and run into his open mouth. Somehow he feels cleaner already than he does when sitting in the stagnant water in the bath.

You pull the curtain shut and turn to face him. You look so beautiful with rivulets of water streaming down your body, down the smooth column of your neck to your sternum, then over your breasts and lower. Light filtering through the dirty window above the tub makes the droplets glitter, and all in all it just feels as though the dingy little bathroom he’s used all his life has suddenly turned into a magical place, where there is no one in the world but you and him.

“What do you think?” you ask with a smile, running your hands through your own hair to thoroughly wet it.

“Good!” Bubba nods and grins back, running one hand up and down the length of your arm as you reach for the body wash with your other.

“Don’t get me wrong,” you say casually, popping open the bottle, “I love taking baths together… but we can have plenty of fun like this, too.”

Bubba’s breath hitches when you rub your lathered-up palms all over his chest. He loves it when you touch him there… hell, he loves it when you touch him anywhere. He’s been half hard since you started undressing, and he grunts when you reach down to take him in hand and give him a few gentle strokes. He loves it when you touch him _there_ most of all. He enjoys your attention for a moment, then forces himself to reciprocate, taking the bottle from you and squeezing a dollop into his palm. You sigh at the feel of his rough skin gliding over your breasts, aided by the soapy slickness and water. “That’s nice,” you murmur and pump his cock a bit faster, feeling him grow in your hands and your own desire building, hot and wet between your legs.

_“Yes, it’s so nice, you’re my nice, special girl and everything feels so nice,”_ Bubba sighs, squeezing your breasts and watching riveted as the spray of water rinses the suds away almost faster than he can apply them. He follows the water and soap remnants as it runs down your body, huge hands sliding over your ribcage and practically spanning the width of it, already beginning to heave with excitement and anticipation. Wasting no time, he goes right for your clit with one soapy hand and rubs two of his fingers in a slow circular motion the way you’ve taught him you like. You hum in appreciation as your free hand reaches up to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss. The slippery heat of your two hungry mouths builds and melds and feeds one another, but despite its passion the kiss is tragically brief due to the need for air without inhaling shower water. So instead Bubba rests his forehead against the top of your head, his breath coming quicker as your hand around his cock moves faster. He follows your lead and circles your clit faster as well, pleased at the way it’s grown hard from his attention.

The heat of the water is certainly helping, the blood rising to the surface and reddening your skin, swelling your sex even more, and as your legs begin to tighten you can tell you’re in for a devastatingly intense orgasm. “Oh Bubba… oh please,” you whimper as his fingers press harder. You cling desperately to his neck and your strokes along his twitching length lose their rhythm as your climax builds fast. Thriving off of your plea and eager to bring you release, Bubba redoubles his efforts, not even noticing when your hand on his dick goes still. All he notices now is the way your legs are starting to shake, your tightening grip around his neck, and the nonstop stream of high-pitched, breathy whimpers and gasps spilling from your open mouth. Suddenly you cry out and begin to collapse as your knees give out, and Bubba quickly holds you tighter to keep you from hitting the tub. You spasm in his embrace like a woman possessed, overwhelmed by the heat and the wet and the soft strength of his body as he gives you one of the most powerful orgasms you’ve had in your entire life. You’re shaking so hard and for so long that he starts to feel a little bit worried despite how incredibly sexy your coming undone for him is. But you don’t hear his concerned chicken squawks because you’re too busy hanging onto consciousness as your vision goes black.

It takes a long time, much longer than usual, but last your muscles relax and your body goes limp, giving Bubba his cue to ease up his fingers against your hypersensitive flesh. Your arm drops from his neck to grip his arm instead, and he gently pats your back as you come back to earth.

“Jesus, Bubba… Goddamn… that was fucking incredible, I think I blacked out.” you moan weakly when you find your breath again, and he squeals in delight. It always gives him a thrill when you say he’s done a good job. “So incredible,” you murmur again, resuming stroking his cock, “You’re so good to me, honey. So good…”

Your sweet words and touch has him losing his mind, sucking in enough air to let back out in a series of ecstatic squeals and moans. “Does it feel good, baby?” you coo between squeals and he jerks his head twice. Oh yes, it feels good. So good. His own legs start to tremble as his climax builds fast, the slide of your hand along his throbbing sex and the steam and hot water of the shower transporting him deep into bliss. There’s no wall for him to lean on so he places his hands on your shoulders for support instead, and you struggle to stay standing when with a shuddering gasp he comes, white splattering your stomach in a series of pulsing jets that are quickly washed away down the drain of the old claw-footed tub.

It takes him some time to regain his senses as well, squeezing your shoulders in gratitude as you let go of his softening member and start washing his stomach instead. “What do you think? Do you like showering?” You can’t help but smirk as you ask, admiring his flushed face and heaving chest. He nods and makes several affirmative noises, leaning down for a kiss before tilting his face back into the spray of water. Yes, he likes showering very much indeed, he’s decided. Especially with you.


	18. Day 17 - Hemogl-OH!-bin (Blood/Gore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets her IUD removed, and it's time to get freaky.

Cicadas sing in the warm Texas night, accompanying the soft hums and rustling sheets as you and Bubba caress and kiss one another atop the sofa-bed. He palms at your chest, eager as always, but though by now he knows how hard he can squeeze without causing you discomfort, even that is too much for you right now. “I’m a little bit sore tonight, honey. We need to be gentle, please.”

Bubba lets go of your breast and pulls away from where he was painting your throat with kisses, whimpering in concern. Why are you sore? Did he do something wrong? He tries to replay everything that happened today but his brain is fuzzy with arousal - and now worry.

“It’s just that I’m on my period. It started this morning. Do you remember what I told you about it?”

Bubba nods, feeling relieved that it’s nothing he’s done wrong. You’ve explained to him how this ‘period’ must happen in order for you and him to make a baby together. That somehow this bleeding without a wound indicates that you can be fertile, that your body can nurture the seed that he plants till it turns into a little person. But not yet. Not for over a week still, you told him. You went to the doctor not long ago to have something removed from inside you, something that kept this from happening sooner. You said that your body would make changes to prepare for growing a baby, _‘Like setting up a new bedroom’_, but that if he didn’t finish inside you at just the right time, no baby would be made and your body would throw out all of the ‘furniture’ in your new baby room inside of your womb. He’d never heard that word before, along with ‘vagina’ and ‘sperm’ and others as you talked him through the finer points of reproduction. He’s not sure he completely understands still, but whatever you say, he believes.

“All the hormones make my breasts tender, and I’m feeling a bit tired as well. We can still have some fun and make each other feel good, but I can’t have you inside of me tonight, baby. I’m tender down there, too. We can probably do that tomorrow though! I’m sorry.”

Bubba shakes his head and caresses your cheek with the back of his hand. You never have to be sorry for anything. He points to his mouth with one hand, then lightly cups your crotch with his palm through your underwear and the extra padding you’re wearing to keep the blood from soaking through. _“Can I use my mouth, is it okay?”_

“Yes, that’s okay, but you don’t have to. Most men don’t like it when there’s blood,” you say, though in the back of your mind you recognize that - for better or worse - Bubba is not like most men.

_“It’s okay, I like it.”_ he replies, though in truth he’s never tried it before. But he’s certainly tasted blood, both of victims and his own, and he doesn't mind it. In fact, in the right circumstances, it tastes good. And there are no circumstances he loves more than when he’s feasting between your legs.

Your underwear and the pad within are dragged down with the greatest of care, and when your thighs fall open for him the crimson glisten at the edge of your folds sends his own blood surging between his legs. It looks pretty, like a fresh coat of lipstick on already-beautiful lips. He tries to go slow, but he’s desperate to taste, desperate to try out this new experience, and he kneels down on the floor at the foot of the sofa bed, leaning his elbows on the mattress and pulling you towards him for a nice, long lick. He doesn’t hesitate for even a second, and like always his open eagerness cranks up your own arousal. But still… you’ve never been with a man willing to do this and you can’t help but worry that Bubba is pushing his distaste aside for the sake of your pleasure.

“Is it okay? You don’t have to keep going if you don’t like it, I promise,” you insist, but he raises his head to look you right in the eye and the feral look on his face makes you catch your breath. A smear of your own blood marks his upper lip before he swipes it away with his tongue. He’s licking his chops like a dog that’s been given a steak - an especially raw, bloody steak, but those are the ones he loves the most. The iron taste of your blood mixed with the unique flavor of your sex is making him feel wild already, igniting his bloodlust along with his instinct to fuck you right into the mattress. His eyes are dark and the low noises he’s making sound decidedly more carnivorous than his usual piglike squeals and poultryesque squawks, and you gasp when his face returns to your crotch. Bubba is a sweetheart and you know he would never hurt you on purpose… but sometimes, every rare once in awhile, he comes close to frightening you with his strength and the force of his lust. The fact that he could break you, could spill your blood and kill you with ease, is both terrifying and hot. He would never do it… but sometimes the darker part of your mind somehow feels a thrill at the thought.

“Be extra gentle please, baby, remember?” you remind him before he can get too ferocious. You love it when he gets rough, but tonight is not the time for that. Bubba mumbles an apology and lightens his touch, both his mouth against your sex and his grip around your legs. He instead laps slowly along each delicate labia then kisses them both, rose-petal soft against his lips and tongue. Everything about you is so soft to him and he loves it. Soft and warm and perfect for holding and kissing, and so perfect for slipping inside and thrusting away till your silky, warm wetness massages his aching flesh to release…

He groans in a mixture of frustration and lust, every cell in his body screaming out his desire to fuck you as hard and as fast as he can. As hard and as fast as you’ll let him. And you often let him, but tonight you need him to be gentle and it’s driving him crazy. Crazy with thoughts of you writhing beneath him on your hands and knees, arching your back and shrieking his name when he enters you roughly from behind. You’re sighing quietly now, but in his mind he can hear your sharp cries of pleasure while he slams into you over and over, making you his like the animals do, filling you up with his love so that you’ll soon bear his child.

But for now he must settle for the raw, carnal taste of your blood on his tongue, a reminder of life just as much as the promise of offspring, and despite his frustration he’s still greatly enjoying it. He plunges in deeper, tongue swirling in the shape of the letters you’re trying to teach him to write, listening to your noises and feeling your movements to guide him as always. Oblivious to his struggle, you reach down to search for his hands and take them in your own. “Perfect,” you sigh and he gently squeezes your hands, grunting against your mound and trying to grind his erection against the side of the sofa bed. What will it feel like if he gets to make love to you tomorrow? You said that the bleeding continues for several days, so if you allow him inside he’ll get to feel the slickness of your blood as well as your sex. He’ll get to see the red symbol of life painting his cock along with your cunt. This symbol of life that you’re willingly sharing with him as opposed to his taking it from his victims by force when he deals the killing blow. He can hardly wait.

Your legs start to tighten and quiver as your climax draws near. Bubba snorts and squeals as he works his mouth faster against your swollen flesh. This is the second best part, in his opinion: the build-up to release. Your actual orgasm is the first-best part, and when you writhe against his face and cry out in ecstasy from his efforts he nearly comes himself. You squeeze his hands hard but it doesn’t hurt him at all, his hair-dusted knuckles twice as thick as your own and much more than twice as strong. He’s living for this even as you go through that ‘little death’ that he’s just as skilled at bringing you as he is real death to his victims.

He slows down and backs off when your hands go limp and your legs relax, then Bubba carefully extricates himself from between your thighs to crawl up onto the sofa bed beside you. He immediately kisses you despite the fact that you’re still trying to catch your breath, and you taste the bitter iron of yourself on his tongue. It’s surprisingly sexy.

“Mmm, thank you, baby,” you murmur against his lips when you can speak once again. “I feel so much better. You’re so good to me.”

Bubba squeals happily, but you can still feel his need, the tension in his body and his hard cock against you. He’s done just as you asked so perfectly, so patiently, and it’s time to return the favor.


	19. Day 18: Hooked (Bondage)

You stand before him and wriggle a bit, testing your bonds for tightness and any uncomfortable spots. 

_“Is it okay?”_ Bubba asks. His dick is twitching slightly even as he pats your shoulders in concern, his already sensitive tip rubbing against his pants but not leaking yet. He’s nervous about what you’re about to try, but still can’t help but get excited any time there is a promise of orgasms with you.

“Okay, I think this will work pretty good. Nothing feels uncomfortable, so let’s go ahead.” you confirm, and the confidence in your tone helps Bubba relax just a little. He doesn’t know why you want this and isn’t sure that _he_ wants it… but whatever game you want to play, he’s willing to at least try it. He rubs his hands gently all over the ropes wrapped around your torso and arms and right down to your wrists, sturdy knots that his brothers taught him, which they in turn had learned from Grandpa. Grandpa knows every way there is to string up any animal worth eating, and for his family that’s pretty much every animal - including the human ones. So at your puzzling request, Bubba tied you up in a way that you can be hung up like meat without bruising your flesh or tearing your joints from their sockets. Bruising the meat is never desirable, and pulling the limbs free should be done on purpose with a knife or saw, not on accident just from the force of gravity. The act of tying up a person like this is nothing new for him… but tying up a person that he intends to fuck _is_. And oh, does he ever intend to fuck you.

You’ve kept him frustrated all day, denying him any touch beyond quick, teasing kisses and the briefest of playful squeezes of his belly and butt, hoping to rile him up enough that he’d accommodate your desire to try something a bit more risqué. And it worked. He was a little reluctant still when you told him what you wanted, but only a second of you groping his crotch through his trousers had him reaching for the rope on the nearby work table. And now here you are, trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, but ready to go on the hook rather than in the oven.

You can sense his conflict, can tell by the way he’s antsy and sweating and practically saturating the air with pheromones that he’s desperate to fuck you, but is concerned about hurting you at the same time. He’s so sweet and so sexy, and you give him a reassuring smile. “Bubba, remember what we talked about, honey? I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to. I’ll say the word “stop” so you’ll know, okay baby? But unless I say that word, I want you to take me however you want. I’m yours, and I want to feel it. Understand?”

_“Uh-huh, I understand,”_ Bubba replies, but while he definitely understands the part about stopping if you say so, he’s not completely sure that knows exactly what you mean by wanting to feel that you’re his. He already knows that you’re his - and he’s yours - so he’s not sure how this will make that more apparent... but he’s never going to turn down an invitation to take you, as you put it. 

“Now do it,” you order in that kind-but-commanding tone you sometimes use. “Fuck me hard and make me yours, Bubba.”

Like a dog trained to respond to the ring of a dinner bell, he’s on you at once: hot, sloppy kisses and big hands gripping and squeezing your ass, tilting your neck back and forcing you to submit - not that you fight it. Before you know what’s happened, you’re suddenly lifted off the floor in his arms, locked in a not-quite-too-tight bearhug and carried out of the living room and straight to the butchering room. After tormenting him all day there’s no way he’s going to go slowly, and you’re too turned on yourself to make him. He keeps lavishing kisses wherever he can reach before you feel yourself lifted up even higher, away from his strong, solid body and into the air like a lift in ballet… before you come back down again. Your decent ends abruptly as the ropes binding you are caught by the meat hook, stopping you short and taking your breath away. That same steel hook that hangs from the gallows and pierces the flesh of the hogs you and Bubba raise and then butcher at the end of the season - and of the occasional human throughout the year, too - is now pressing against the center of your shoulder blades, trapped between your body and the ropes. You can feel the cold steel through your shirt and it makes you shiver. You have seen this same steel do its brutal job more than once, but today it’s serving a different function. Though often it is stained with blood, right now it is shiny and clean and the bucket that normally lives beneath it has been kicked to the side. You’ll be shedding no blood for it to catch... though perhaps Bubba will pump you so full of cum that it might be useful anyway?

_“Fuck,”_ you gasp, thinking of the future mess dripping from your used pussy and into the bucket from your dangling position. But you don’t have the presence of mind to suggest he put the bucket back in place, and besides, it would probably just get in the way. Plus currently you’re more focused on what will be going _into_ you rather than out.

Bubba steps back and appraises you, checking to make sure you’re okay and that your “fuck” was an expression of arousal rather than pain or fear. You nod to signal that everything is fine, and your wordless reassurance allows him to relax once more so now he allows his eyes to roam all over your body with hunger rather than concern. It’s strange to have someone on the hook who isn’t screaming or dead. And it’s equally strange to be thinking about sex in the place where he usually works. But it’s also exciting, and despite his earlier uncertainty Bubba’s now glad you suggested this. You’re hanging at just the right height for him to put his dick in you, like when you make love standing up, except this time he won’t have to support your weight. Not that you feel heavy to him… but it’s one less thing he has to think about.

You’re still wearing clothes, but not for long. The shirt stays on to prevent the ropes from chafing your skin too badly, but your pants are yanked off in an instant before Bubba’s hand goes straight to your crotch like a magnet. His skin is so warm as he cups his palm over your mound through your underwear and presses, then starts rubbing two fingers hard against your clit. All the while he’s kissing your throat, growling and nibbling and sucking wet hickeys into your skin and stroking his hard-on through his pants with his other hand. Your legs dangle uselessly and you can’t move your arms, and your inability to touch him the way you want to is maddening. But this was your idea, and you’re determined to see it through.

He expertly rubs you through the thin fabric barrier for several minutes, then steps back enough to yank the flimsy panties down and off. You hear and feel them rip a bit but couldn’t care less, and Bubba couldn’t care less, either. He’ll just steal another pair that fits you from some meat, or else you can buy more when you go to town next month. With a grunt, he then grasps your legs and effortlessly pulls them apart. “Fuck!” you gasp as the air hits your cunt, already tingling from his attention. You feel a thrill at your utter helplessness, but also at knowing you still call all the shots - if you tell him to stop he will do so. He doesn’t really need to have you tied up and hanging for you to be physically helpless against him, but it sure doesn’t hurt and you can’t help but quiver as he stares at your exposed pussy, glistening wet and tempting him with the promise of slick heat and bliss. Needing to be stretched by his cock and filled up with his cum. And oh, is he ever going to fill you up. He’s gonna fill you up _good_, and have you dripping with his seed when he’s finished with you.

He licks his lips and you jerk when he loops your legs over his hairy forearms and trails his fingertips along the underside of your thighs. Bubba works his way up till he can spread your lips open a bit, showing off that tiny pink hole that somehow takes his fingers and cock. Then one hand leaves you just long enough to unzip his pants and shove them just far enough down his hips for his dick to spring out. He’s rock hard and throbbing, a fresh bead of pre-cum oozing from the tip and trickling down once its free from the confines of the fabric. He pushes back his foreskin and rubs his fingertips along his own slit, spreading his slickness and giving you a show. “God, you’re so fucking big, Bubba,” you moan, watching as he wraps his hand around his shaft, the tanned skin of his fingers making his turgid, blood-swollen glans even more red in comparison. A steady stream of precum is now making it glisten, looking angry and raw and in need of relief - which you are more than happy to provide.

He stays gripping his cock with one hand and grabs your crotch with his other. He isn’t gentle as he rubs you, trying to get you ready to take him as quickly as possible. One large finger slips in, then a second, making you moan and toss your head back only to be met with the cold steel of the hook. “Ow,” you mumble and his fingers go still, afraid that he’s the one causing your pain somehow. “It’s okay, babe, I just bonked my head a little, please don’t stop,” you plead so he starts up again, pumping his fingers inside you - shallowly at first and then deeper, making wet, squelching noises with each thrust. The sound, feel and smell of your pussy is making him crazy, and when a third finger slides easily inside you he knows that you’re ready. He grabs your hip and pulls you closer, swinging you through the air suspended on the hook and making the ropes binding you squeeze a bit tighter. Your own little homemade sex swing, you think to yourself with an internal grin. Bubba presses the head of his cock against your slit but doesn’t enter, then guides himself up and down through your folds, spreading precum and getting you both riled up even more. You struggle on the hook, wrapping your legs around him as best you can and trying to get him inside of you properly, but it’s futile - you’re completely helpless.

It’s taking all of Bubba’s power to draw this out for as long as he has. But something about the way you’re trying and failing to force him inside is worth savoring for just a moment. He thinks he understands now what you meant about this making you feel like you belong to him. You really _are_ his. His to do with as he pleases, his to use for his pleasure… his for him to shower with love and devotion. “Bubba, please!” You cry when he circles his cockhead around your clit before using it to push the thin hood of skin covering your little cluster of nerves back.

That’s all it takes to finally break his tenuous hold on self-restraint. Bubba clutches your ass with one hand to keep you from swinging away on the hook, then at lasts snaps his hips forward, plunging in as far as he’ll go with one steady thrust. _“Mine,”_ he growls when he bottoms out, then pulls back only to thrust forward again even harder.

“Yes! _Fuck_, baby, yes!” You gasp as he slams into you over and over, pushing in deep and making your toes curl in pleasure - they’re just about the only part of your body you can really move while you’re all tied up and hanging like this. Your inability to move is driving you insane - you just want to wrap your arms around his neck, dig your fingers into his back, cling to his impossibly strong body and feel his muscles working beneath hot skin and hair while he fucks you into oblivion. The noises he’s making are animalistic and primal to match his brutal pace and it’s arousing as hell… but as good as he sounds and smells and feels inside you, you know you can’t finish this way. But by now Bubba knows what you need, and before you can beg him he manages to wedge one hand in-between your bodies to rub your clit once more. Your climax builds fast, and soon you’re shaking and clenching around him while screaming his name. A hot, wet gush of your slickness trails down his shaft as you come, and your climax triggers his own release, making him shudder and jerk as he empties inside you with a loud, bovine bellow. His hand grips your ass so hard that you can already feel bruises forming - which is fine by you - but you twist away from him as best you can when his fingers against your clit becomes too much. He could easily ignore you, could overstimulate you to the point of tears while he has you helpless, but lucky for you Bubba’s mind doesn’t naturally work that way. He wants you down off the hook ASAP so you can cuddle together.

Panting hard, he pulls out and takes one half-step back, and you both moan at the loss. Thick, white cream clings to his dick and your labia, and you squeeze your cunt to force more of it out. Bubba groans at the sight - seeing you drip with his cum always gets him so hot. He strokes his hand along his softening length to remove at least some of it, then licks his palm clean and refastens his pants. He reaches out his fingers to swipe some cum off your pussy and then up to smear it around your clit again - maybe he’s going to torture you some more after all…? But before you can make up your mind if you want that or not, he brings his hand to his mouth to suck his fingers clean again before he steps forward again to hug you.He nuzzles his face against your neck while babbling loving little noises, his tenderness now matching his intensity just a moment ago. You want to wrap your legs around him to hug him back, but they’re quivery and weak and you just can’t make them obey. It still feels nice being enveloped completely in his strong embrace, though. Once you’ve both caught your breath Bubba sighs in bliss, then gently grips your torso again to lift you up off the hook and bring you back close against his chest, holding you bridal style while you’re still all tied up.

“Was that fun for you, trying it that way? With the ropes and hook?” You ask as he carries you to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Bubba shrugs. He supposes it was - he always loves having orgasms with you regardless of the circumstances. But he prefers it when you can touch him back with your hands and arms while he makes love to you, no matter how gentle or rough.

“Yeah, same here. It was good, because it’s _always_ good being with you… but God, I missed touching you.”

Bubba earnestly nods, glad that you feel the same way. He won’t turn you down if you want to do it again, but he’d be just fine keeping the hook for meat only.


	20. Day 19 - A Night on the Town (Formal Wear)

“Ready, babe?” You ask, inserting your second sparkly earring and then checking your reflection in the mirror one last time.

“Uh-huh!” comes Bubba’s voice from behind you, excited and nervous all at the same time.

“You look so handsome. Just gorgeous. Absolutely stunning,” you compliment him when you turn around, and he squeals bashfully like always when you shower him with such praise.

_“You’re gorgeouser, the most gorgeous, handsomest, stunningest girl in the world,”_ he insists, and while none of the words are intelligible like always, you get the gist based on the way he’s staring at you in your low-cut, form-fitting dress with hearts in his eyes. He’s dressed in his nicest suit, tie and boots, his face freshly shaven and his unruly black curls styled much more carefully than usual. Half the time his hair is concealed beneath a mask, and the rest of the time it’s mostly free to fall wherever it lands - most days are casual days in the Sawyer household. But tonight is different.

It’s your first wedding anniversary, an occasion that most definitely warrants getting all gussied up for a night on the town. Well, as much on the town as it’s possible to go with Bubba without causing him undue stress. He can handle going out in public these days, but he very much prefers not to and you respect that. But when you suggested seeing a double-feature at the local drive-in theater with drive-through burgers on the way, he was completely on board - once you explained to him that it would be too dark for anyone to really see him and no interaction with people would be required. He’s never seen a movie on the big screen before, and it’s extremely rare that he gets to eat meals other than what’s cooked at home. All of that plus getting dressed up as fancy as can be to spend a little time alone with you sounds like a wonderful time.

“Alright, we’re headed out! Thanks again for letting us borrow the truck.” You holler to Drayton as you and Bubba walk towards the front door.

He’s sitting in his chair and reading the paper, and he looks up and grumbles, “Behave yourselves, and if that truck comes home with a single dent on it, I’ll put a few dents in both yer asses.”

It’s absurd that Drayton’s concerned with the appearance of the already thoroughly-battered old truck. It’s practically an antique - and not a well-cared for one at that. You wave one hand dismissively. “Yeah yeah, we’ll be careful. Goodnight!”

Bubba nods reassuringly at his brother, then opens the door for you and closes it behind you both. He sits beside you on the bench seat of the truck as you start up the engine, then perform a three-point turn and down the dusty driveway you go. The sun’s just starting to set, but it’s such a long way to the theater that it will be plenty dark by the time you arrive. And besides, you need dinner first. Normally you wouldn’t consider fast food worthy of a wedding anniversary, but you know that for Bubba it’s a brand new, novel experience. Plus getting him into a fancy restaurant would stress him out way too much. But you’re sure that he’ll love it - who _doesn’t_ love greasy, salty, highly-addictive fast food?

You stop at the single fast food joint in town, offering big, hearty burgers and fries. You pull into the drive-through and Bubba points to the biggest burger on the menu when you ask what he’d like. He’s beside himself with excitement - all the food looks amazing and he’s never chosen something for himself at a restaurant… and all without leaving the relative safety of the truck and your side. But he still can’t help but slouch down and lean as far away as possible when you hand the money through the window to the employee.

“Doing okay?” You check in with him, and he nods… then he’s even more okay when you pass him the paper bags full of delicious-smelling food. He sits them between you on the bench seat of the truck and holds a milkshake in each hand and a Coca-cola to share steady between his thighs, then leans in to give you a sweet kiss on the cheek when you drive away from the restaurant. He’s always so overwhelmed with gratitude when you spend your money on him.

You park in the very back of the drive-in lot once your tickets are paid, then both dig into your meals. Bubba wolfs down his burger and fries as though he’s been starving for days, and slurps down his strawberry milkshake with all the enthusiasm of a five year old on his birthday - all the while smiling as widely as he can without letting any food escape.

“What do you think? Pretty tasty?” You grin around your own milkshake straw.

“Uh-huh!” He chirps in unbridled delight, and though he appears innocent at the moment, your own mind takes a decidedly naughty turn when he sucks on his straw again… but you’ll save it for later.

Bubba is in heaven. Sitting here by your side, scarfing down some of the best food he’s ever had while enjoying the sight of you, his beautiful wife, in your most glamorous dress and jewelry with your hair and makeup done up all fancy. He likes dressing nice, too, and rarely does he feel as confident in his appearance as he does when wearing the nice suit that you bought him. He only wishes the daylight wasn’t fading so fast because soon it will be harder to see you… but as the lot begins filling with other cars he decides he’d prefer it be dark. Besides, the movie will be starting soon, so he’ll just content himself with snuggling in close and holding your hand in the darkness.

You’ve both just washed down your food with a big swig of Coke and finished cleaning the grease from your hands with some wet-wipes you brought when the screen lights up and the show begins. The speakers in the truck are less-than-stellar, but at least you’ve got a good view of the screen. The first movie starts… and within minutes it’s clear it’s a stinker. Twenty minutes in you find yourself feeling antsy and bored, and you can sense that Bubba is feeling the same way. You glance over at him, and the sight of him absently sucking on the Coca-cola straw reminds you of your earlier naughty thought... and judging by the somewhat glazed-over look in his eyes you suspect he won’t mind if you interrupt the movie to act on that thought. You reach out your free hand to turn down the radio volume a bit, then give his hand you’re holding a little squeeze before tilting your head up to press a soft kiss on the side of his neck, just above the collar of his dress shirt. Bubba nearly drops the soda at the feel of your warm lips against his skin, then hastens to find somewhere to put the cup so he can free up both of his hands. You keep kissing his neck, knowing how sensitive it is, and bring your other hand to his chest to rub his strong, soft pecs through his dress shirt and play with his tie. As soon as the soda is sitting on the floor of the truck Bubba cups your face with one hand and leans down to meet your mouth with his own. He kisses you eagerly, hungrily, as if you were more delicious than that burger and milkshake he just downed at record speed.

You don’t say a word, you just pull back and give him a wicked smirk in the dark, just barely visible thanks to the flashing light on the screen, and before he knows it you’ve placed your palm against his crotch and started rubbing. His cock begins stiffening instantly, straining harder and harder against the fabric of his dress pants with each slide of your palm and teasing stroke of your fingertips. Bubba kisses you even more desperately, sliding his tongue along your lips, still salty and sweet from French fries and milkshakes. He place his hand on top of your own, enveloping it completely and helping to guide your movements the way that he needs.

“This movie’s a drag. Can I suck your cock instead, honeybear?” You murmur just loud enough to be heard over whatever bullshit is coming through the speakers. Bubba whines and rapidly nods. He doesn’t even really know what’s even going on in the movie anymore - he’d stopped paying attention and was mostly just spacing out - but he’s certainly not spacing out anymore. He stops trying to control your hands so you can unfasten his trousers and get to your prize inside. “So big and thick,” you coo as you pull him free, making him whimper and jerk his pelvis into your grip. He supposes he is, at least compared to Grandpa and every man that he’s butchered… though to be fair their dicks were all soft - shriveled in old age or fear rather than erect and engorged like his own is right now. But the only dick Bubba wants to think about at the moment is his, so he pushes all those other ones out of his mind and watches with anticipation as you scoot away from him along the bench seat of the truck. You give him one more sultry look he can just barely see before leaning down towards his lap, then your lips touch the head of his cock and he’s lost.

His eyes flutter shut for a moment when you plant a kiss on the tip, then he forces them back open when you drag your tongue along the length of his shaft. Your fancy earrings sparkle when the movie screen light flashes just right, and it’s so pretty... He sighs in bliss as you stroke your fist down towards the base to gently slide back his foreskin, uncovering the glistening pink glans, and he grunts and twitches when you tease your tongue along his frenulum and slit. Bubba pets your head lightly with one hand and trails his other along the smooth plane of your bare back, exposed by the low cut of your fanciest dress. Suddenly wanting to touch you as well, he slouches down a bit and tries to pull up the dress when he reaches your ass. You feel the gentle but insistent tug and tilt your rear end from side to side to allow it, and then his warm hand is caressing you through your panties. Occasionally you feel one thick finger drag between your cheeks and you moan, more heat blossoming in your core and dripping wetly down to where you really want him to touch you. He wants to touch you there, too, and soon his hand slips beneath the waistband of your panties to feel your bare skin. He squeezes each fleshy globe of your ass with his palm, one after the other, gazing down at the top of your bobbing head as you pleasure him.

You moan around the head of his cock, sending little vibrations of pleasure through his already-tingling flesh, then lean down even further to swallow more of him. Your throat convulses and you quickly pull back, spit clinging between your lips and his dick. You try again, willing your throat to open up and relax to accommodate him - and this time succeed. He’s rock hard and throbbing, blood pumping rapidly through the bulging veins and his strong, masculine musk overwhelming your senses. He’s the thickest - and manliest - you’ve ever had, and you love it. You just hold his cock in your throat for a moment, then pull back again till only the fat mushroom head remains in your mouth, then hollow your cheeks and suck as he whines out your name. You pull the fly of his dress slacks down more so you can fondle his plump, hairy balls, and dig your fingers a bit harder into the flesh of his thigh when his finger presses against your perineum before trailing down lower to glide against your labia. Bubba gently pinches and pulls at your velvety-soft lips, rubbing his fingers against and between them and searching for wetness, hoping to draw some more moans of arousal from you. He succeeds, and pushes in further, and you have to take your mouth off of his dick for a moment to catch your breath and just savor the sensation of his rough, thick fingers parting your folds and exploring your depths.

”That feels so good, baby,” you encourage him, pumping his shaft with your hand a few times before taking him into your mouth once again. A thrill courses through you at the thought that anyone could see you if they happened to look in the window - could see you blowing your lover in a public place without hesitation like some horny teenager. Bubba, however, is not thinking the same. He’s right on the edge and can think of nothing else but the climax you’re rapidly bringing him towards. Close-eyed and panting, his hips lift up on their own accord to meet the soft, hot cavern of your mouth as you suck on and swirl your tongue along his length even more enthusiastically, feeling it twitch and leak against your tongue. He doesn’t last very long after that, tangling his fist in your hair and pushing his finger deeper into your cunt as he grunts and squeals and shoots his load into your waiting mouth. Pulse after pulse of warm, salty cum hits the back of your throat and trails down as you swallow as fast as you can, not wanting to spill a single drop on the best pants that he owns.

He groans when you let go of his softening flesh and ease it back down once more. You lift your head and he pulls you up towards him, unfortunately making his finger slip out of your pussy... but he makes up for it with a nearly bone-crushing hug and a deep, passionate kiss. Bubba can taste himself on your tongue and it makes him excited... but not as excited as the idea of paying you back for the orgasm you just gave him does. Using his superior strength, he maneuvers you the way he wants you: sitting on his lap with your back against his chest, fancy dress hiked up and your legs splayed wide open. It’s a tight fit, but you bend and lift your knees a bit and it works. He buries his face into your neck and his hand between your legs, making you sigh and part your thighs for him even more. He’s already gotten you nicely warmed up so he skips rubbing you through your panties again and goes beneath the fabric and straight for his goal: your silky wet cunt and budding clit that’s crying out for his attention. Your face flushes and your heart rate speeds up once again at the thought of some other theatergoer catching you with your lover’s hand in your pussy - the idea of being seen thrills you more than you care to admit, though you know Bubba would be mortified. But no one is interested in the old beat-up white truck at the back of the lot where you’re getting the best finger-fucking of your life. Bubba works you expertly, teasing your sensitive flesh till your labia’s swollen and your clit is as hard as his own cock can get, all the while sucking and licking and nibbling the skin of your neck. Your head lolls to the side to give him more access, and he presses his tongue against the pounding pulse in your throat while hooking his finger to rub against the rough, spongy bit on your top inner wall. “Oh... oh Bubba, yes,” you gasp, then notice you’ve started caressing your own breasts through your dress. Bubba notices as well and moves his hand from your waist to your chest to help, but when your hips begin lifting and circling into his touch he drags that hand down to join his other between your thighs. He slips it beneath your panties, stretching the poor elastic of the waistband to its limits, so he can rapidly rub your stiff little bundle of nerves with one hand while he plunges his other into your cunt in the rhythm he knows gets you to the finish line. This double-handed assault is too much and soon you arch off of his lap, knocking one knee into the dashboard with a thunk as you cry out your release. You try to keep the volume lower than the sound of the movie still playing through the speakers, but damn, it’s a challenge.

“That was so nice, baby,” you murmur when your last tremblings subside, and Bubba nods before planting a smooch on your cheek. He’s gotten hard again already and you can feel his prick rubbing against your ass, begging for permission - and promising more pleasure. He hasn’t pulled his hands out of your underwear yet, because he’s wanting more and he hopes you do, too. He hasn’t the slightest clue what’s happening onscreen anymore, but he couldn’t care less. You sprawled across his lap with your fancy dress hiked up and your special makeup and hair rather disheveled is the best show by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO it's officially almost the end of October and this shit's been dragging on for over a year, but fuck it - I'm determined to finish all 31 chapters eventually! Maybe even before October 2021, LOL....  
This one ended up longer than I intended, but I just couldn't help it. I wanna go to the drive in and eat fast food with Bubba (and everything else included in this chapter, heh) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
